Adoption
by Pomme
Summary: Slash HPDM. En cours. Quand la vie se complique d'une envie difficilement réalisable... T pour quelques passages. Le nouveau chapitre est là !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Prologue 

- Non, non et non !!! Il en est hors de question ! , hurla une voix masculine venant du salon de ce petit appartement londonien.

- Mais enfin, tu vois une autre solution à cette envie que nous avons tous les deux ? , demanda calmement un autre depuis la chambre même si on sentait poindre de l'énervement dû à une conversation qui avait trop durée.

- Mais pourquoi chez les moldus ?

- Tu as déjà vu des orphelins chez les sorciers, toi ? , demanda le deuxième avec une pointe d'ironie alors qu'il se tenait maintenant face à un grand blond d'une petite trentaine d'année.

- Non, tu as raison, mais tout de même… Je ne veux pas d'un moldu dans la famille ! Le ton de sa voix s'était un peu adouci.

- Comme tu veux, mais réfléchis-y encore. Il faut que je parte sinon je vais vraiment être en retard au boulot ! A ce soir ! , dit-il en passant la porte, un peu déçu par le comportement du blond.

Celui-ci resta planté au milieu du salon quelques secondes puis s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir un brun les cheveux ébouriffés sortir de l'immeuble et se diriger vers la bouche de métro toute proche. Il détourna le regard puis s'écroula dans le sofa tout proche. Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il m'en demande trop ! On vit déjà dans ce quartier rempli de moldus. Je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas si horribles que cela mais quand même ! Je ne peux pas transmettre mon héritage à quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à notre monde. Et puis, il serait complètement perdu sans pouvoir entre nous deux ! Oui, ça c'est un bon argument, ça ne serait pas correct pour ce petit de le plonger dans un milieu où il ne comprendrait rien ! »

Satisfait de ses réflexions il se leva, ajusta sa robe de sorcier sur ses vêtements qui pouvaient parfaitement sembler moldus, ferma le verrou intérieur et transplana vers son travail. Il se retrouva dans les sous-sols de Sainte-Mangouste, dans un couloir où peu de personnes passaient. Il se dirigea vers un ascenseur tout proche et appuya sur le bouton du 3e étage. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer trois médicomages en robe blanche, un sorcier qui tenait un bouquet dans une main et qui serrait la main d'un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans dans l'autre et deux sorcières qui le saluèrent.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, dirent-elles avec respect, tout en jetant un regard gourmand sur le physique avantageux du jeune homme.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, le week-end à été bon ? , demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oui, merci monsieur, répondit la plus blonde des deux.

Au deuxième étage, celui de la maternité, l'homme avec son fils descendirent ainsi qu'une médicomage, les deux autres étant descendus au premier. Au troisième, l'ascenseur se vida. Draco partit dans le couloir de droite. A la 5e porte, il sortit sa baguette, prononça un sort de déverrouillage, entra, retira sa robe et en enfila une autre qui semblait avoir beaucoup servi. Puis il s'approcha d'une grande table et consulta une pile de papiers située à l'extrémité gauche de celle-ci, près de la fenêtre.

- Bon, trois potions de sommeil, une de réveil en concentration forte, quatre standards pour les nouveau-nés… Que des petites choses aujourd'hui. Je serai rentré tôt !

Il se mit alors au travail pour préparer les diverses potions que les différents médicomages de l'établissement lui avaient demandé.

Vers 16h, après avoir fait les quelques urgences du jour, il décida qu'il était bien temps de sortir de cet endroit. Il avait fait beau toute la journée et, n'ayant pas pu en profiter, il décida de rentrer chez lui à pied. Il reprit donc la robe bleue avec laquelle il était arrivé et, après avoir soigneusement fermé sa porte (son laboratoire contenait des substances qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre entre toutes les mains) il se dirigea vers la sortie. A l'approche de l'ascenseur, il fût surpris de trouver le petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré le matin même. Celui-ci le regardait fixement depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour à la recherche de l'homme qui l'accompagnait mais ne rencontra qu'un couloir désert.

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Son père ne doit pas être loin. Il doit probablement l'attendre. Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour lui. Et puis, je veux faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. »_

Il passa alors devant le gamin. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Draco s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le petit qui le regardait toujours. Il poussa un grand soupir et fit demi-tour pour s'approcher du garçon. Il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Draco. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien.

- Où est ton papa ?

Il n'obtint pas plus de réaction.

- Bon, je vous ai vu descendre au second ce matin. On va aller voir si ton père s'y trouve toujours !

Il retourna vers l'ascenseur, suivi de près par l'enfant qui glissa sa main dans celle de Draco au moment de rentrer dans la cabine. Draco se pencha vers le petit, un peu interloqué que quelqu'un autre que Harry ait ce geste, mais ne retira pas sa main, un sentiment incroyablement agréable l'envahissant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ils descendirent comme prévu au second. C'était l'étage de la maternité. Ce couloir était, au contraire de celui où il travaillait, très anim : de nombreux sorciers étaient là, par petits groupes qui semblaient pour la plupart être des familles, semblant chercher la chambre de la femme qu'ils venaient voir, mais aussi d'autres en robe blanche avec un liseré de couleur variable dans le bas pour indiquer la fonction qu'ils avaient dans le personnel soignant.

Draco chercha des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner. En face de l'ascenseur se trouvait un bureau derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune femme blonde. Quand Draco la remarqua, il constata que celle-ci le détaillait avec envie ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle tenant toujours le petit par la main.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je travaille au 3e et en sortant de mon bureau j'ai croisé ce petit garçon qui était tout seul. Je l'ai vu arriver ce matin avec un homme brun qui avait un bouquet de fleur. Voyez-vous qui c'est ?

- Vous savez, des jeunes hommes avec des bouquets de fleurs, c'est plutôt fréquent par ici ! , dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle se tourna vers le garçon et lui demanda comment il s'appelait mais le petit resta tout aussi silencieux qu'il l'avait été avec Draco quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais faire un tour dans le couloir pour voir si je le retrouve. Merci quand même !

Il avait lâché la main du garçon et quand il se tourna vers lui, il constata que celui-ci était à la limite des pleurs. Il s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers lui.

- Oh là, bonhomme ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver ton papa ! Il ne doit pas être loin !

Le petit en question se jeta dans ces bras. Draco se sentit pendant quelques secondes désemparé, ne sachant pas que faire puis il se laissa aller et le serra dans ces bras. Tandis qu'il prononçait des paroles qu'il voulait réconfortantes, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une étiquette avec un nom sur le col de la chemise du petit. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à ce calmer. Il l'éloigna un peu de lui et lui demanda :

- Tu t'appelles Benjamin ? C'est un très joli prénom, dit-il après un hochement de tête du garçon. Allez, c'est parti pour une promenade !

Il partit sur sa gauche, passant de chambre en chambre, jetant un coup d'œil par les portes entre-ouvertes, Benjamin toujours dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, il ne restait plus que deux chambres à vérifier et ils n'avaient toujours trouvé personne. A ce moment là, de la dernière chambre sortit l'homme de l'ascenseur, les yeux rivés vers le sol, l'air très préoccupé. Draco était en pleine conversation avec une femme qui était la mère d'une patiente. Benjamin qui avait recommencé à pleurer leva la tête comme pour dire quelque chose à son nouvel ami et aperçu alors son père. Draco sentit l'enfant s'agiter et le regarda alors. A l'air réjoui du petit il suivit son regard et aperçut enfin celui qu'il cherchait.

- Monsieur !

- Oui ? Oh ! Benjamin !

Le petit se jeta dans les bras de son père, les deux étaient en larmes. Un jeune sorcière, un bébé dans les bras, sortit de la chambre pour voir son mari et son fils aîné dans cette position.

Draco regarda la famille maintenant reformée avec un grand sourire de bonheur. Il décida de les laisser à leur bonheur et fit demi-tour pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Après avoir fait quelques pas, l'homme l'interpella :

-Monsieur ! Merci d'avoir ramené mon fils !

-Pas de problème… Passez une bonne soirée.

Il repartit vers l'ascenseur et quelques minutes plus tard il réapparaissait dans le salon de son appartement. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

C'est dans cette position que Harry le trouva 1h plus tard quand il rentra à son tour.

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de ce prologue. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

J'essayerai de publier tous les 10-15 jours.

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Merci à Philoue, Oxaline, Onarluca, JohannaMalefoy, Hailie, Darkie pour vos review. Désolée de ne pas personnaliser un peu plus cette réponse mais je n'ai pas Internet sur l'ordinateur où j'écris… donc je n'ai pas non plus vos messages ! En tout cas, merci.

Chapitre 1

Il s'approcha lentement du blond après avoir posé sa veste dans l'entrée et lui secoua doucement le bras. Celui-ci sembla émerger d'un long sommeil. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, lui fit un grand sourire et se leva brusquement.

- Je vais aller faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir. Il me semble que je suis encore puni ?

- Effectivement mais je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser faire, je te rappelle que Ron et Hermione viennent ! Moi je suis habitué à tes mixtures mais eux, ils risquent de ne pas se relever !

Harry avait automatiquement adopté le même ton enjoué que le blond même si l'attitude de ce dernier lui semblait étrange.

- Attends voir ! C'est quoi ces insinuations douteuses ? Comme si ce que je faisais n'était pas comestible ! Je relève le défi !

Draco attrapa sa veste et son trousseau de clefs puis il sortit de l'appartement. Harry le regarda s'éloigner dans la rue de la fenêtre par laquelle le blond l'avait espionné le matin-même. Quand il eut disparu au coin de la rue, le brun resta encore quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide.

_« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer aujourd'hui pour le mettre dans un tel état ? J'espère qu'il m'en parlera ce soir… J'ai eu tellement de mal à gagner sa confiance. C'était quand déj ? Ah oui ! En sixième année, alors que la plupart de ces camarades lui avaient tourné le dos à cause de son père. Quels imbéciles ces serpentards quand ils s'y mettent ! Tout ça parce que les parents avaient peur que Lucius parle d'eux ! »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

_« J'espère que notre conversation de ce matin ne l'a pas mis de trop mauvaise humeur… Mais je sais que j'ai raison, que c'est la seule solution… Je suis sûr qu'il va me dire que ça ne serait pas bien vis-à-vis du petit surtout qu'il y aurait de fortes chances qu'il n'ait aucun pouvoir, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »_

Il s'était déshabillé de manière automatique et s'était glissé sous le jet.

_« Ca fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi perdu. Depuis… Oui, ça doit être ça, depuis la septième année et les tortures que lui a fait subir son père, chose qu'il croyait impossible. Même moi, je n'imaginais pas que Lucius puisse faire une telle chose ! Torturer son propre fils, c'est simplement ignoble ! Tout ça parce que Draco avait dit une phrase de travers. D'accord, il hésitait à devenir mangemort mais là, Lucius a bien réussi son coup, il a définitivement perdu tout ce qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire… »_

Harry sursauta quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer. Il constata que ça faisait probablement une dizaine de minutes qu'il était sous l'eau chaude, sans bouger. Il se ressaisit et se lava rapidement puis rejoignit leur chambre, une serviette verte nouée autour de la taille. La porte était entre-ouverte et il entendait Draco s'activer dans la cuisine. Il attrapa un boxer propre dans son tiroir, un jean noir sur les étagères et une chemise bleu clair dans la penderie. Il s'habilla rapidement puis se dirigea vers la cuisine en se frottant rapidement les cheveux pour les sécher.

Arrivé dans le salon, il regarda Draco qu'il apercevait dans la cuisine américaine. Après avoir marqué une pause, il s'approcha doucement. Draco ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu, Harry étant pieds nus. Le cuisinier était en train de faire revenir lardons et oignons. Harry s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule.

- Ca sent rudement bon, dis-moi !

Draco, surpris, lâcha sa cuillère en bois et se retourna brusquement.

- Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça !

- Mais un serpentard n'a jamais peur il me semble ! , le taquina Harry en l'attrapant par la taille et en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Ha, ha, ha, très drôle. Bon, tu me laisses travailler si tu veux que le repas soit prêt quand tes amis arriveront !

- Bien chef.

Il lui donna un rapide baiser et s'éloigna rapidement pour aller reposer la serviette dans la salle de bain. Il enfila chaussettes et chaussures puis vint s'installer dans le salon pour se plonger dans la lecture d'un journal. Une demi-heure plus tard il fut dérangé par Draco qui vint s'installer à ses côtés sans rien dire. Après quelques minutes, Harry posa son journal et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que je te retrouve dans un tel état tout à l'heure ? , demanda-t-il directement.

- Et bien, t'es direct ! , souffla Draco dans un murmure. Je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire, ajouta-t-il.

A ce moment-là, la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant d'ouvrir, il se tourna vers Draco.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, tu peux en être sûr !

Il accueillit alors ses deux amis.

- Salut vous deux ! Et bien, qu'avez-vous fait de Samantha ?

- Elle est chez ses grands-parents. Ils se plaignaient de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps. Salut Draco ! , répondit poliment Hermione.

Après avoir pris un apéritif, ils passèrent à table. Ni Draco ni Harry ne laissait paraître le moindre souci. Le dîner fut l'occasion de se remémorer d'anciens événements : le séjour à l'infirmerie qui signa l'arrêt des hostilités entre Draco et Harry, l'attaque de Hogwards qui permit le début de leur amitié, le traité de paix qui avait été conclu entre Ron et Draco quand Draco était allé récupérer Ginny au manoir, mais aussi des événements plus gais comme le mariage de Ron et Hermione, ou la fête qui avait suivi le décès de Voldemort. Bref, la soirée se passa sous les meilleurs hospices jusqu'au moment du départ. Hermione enfilait son léger manteau printanier.

- Dis-moi, 'Mione, tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois ?

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage du couple.

- Ce n'est pas impossible. Sam devrait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur d'ici un peu moins de cinq mois !

- C'est super, toutes mes félicitations ! , s'écria Harry en serrant dans ses bras ses deux amis.

Draco fit de même mais Harry vit tout de suite que le sourire qui apparaissait sur le visage de son cher et tendre sonnait faux. Au moment où il eut refermé la porte derrière ses amis, il se tourna vers le blond, le pris doucement dans ses bras et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

- C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas…

- Ca a quelque chose à voir avec notre conversation de ce matin ?

- Non…, enfin si… peut-être !

- Explique-moi, tu sais bien que je veux que tu me dises quand quelque chose ne va pas.

- Je sais mais là, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me gène ! C'est sûr que ça a un rapport avec les enfants mais… Tu ne veux pas me laisser un peu de temps, que je fasse le point avec tout ça ?

- Si tu veux, capitula Harry, un peu dépité.

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ranger tandis que Draco allait se préparer pour la nuit. Quand Harry arriva dans leur chambre, la lumière était déjà éteinte. Il se déshabilla rapidement, se lava les dents puis se glissa sous les draps. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon mais celui-ci se retourna, comme pour lui échapper. Harry n'insista pas et se tourna de l'autre côté. Ce soir là, le sommeil fut difficile à venir pour les deux hommes.

Le lendemain matin, Draco était déjà dans la cuisine quand Harry se leva. Il finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner et quand le brun s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, il resta plutôt distant. Après une conversation rapide faite de banalités, Draco se dirigea vers la sortie de leur appartement.

- J'y vais à pied aujourd'hui. Il fait beau et je suis en avance. A ce soir !

- Je ferais les courses en rentrant. Et Draco…

Mais celui-ci avait déjà passé la porte.

- …Il faudra bien que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas, termina Harry pour lui-même.

* * *

Et voilà ce premier chapitre ! Avec un jour d'avance par rapport à la date limite que j'avais annoncée ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience… A dans deux semaines au plus tard ! 


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Merci à Onarluca, Genevieve Black, Darky Obscure (tu as vu, j'ai remis le Y !), tete de nœud, Oxaline pour vos gentilles review. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de petits mots (je suis sûre qu'il y en a ;) ). Et désolée du petit retard pour ce chapitre ! (juste 24h, ne m'en voulez pas trop…)

Note 3 : Je vais peut-être espacer un peu mes mises à jour car j'ai du mal à avancer sur les chapitres suivants. Enfin, je vais voir ce que j'arrive à écrire dans les prochains jours !

Chapitre 2

Harry finit de se préparer lentement, pris dans ses réflexions à propos de son compagnon et de son étrange comportement.

_« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Je suis sûr que c'est cette histoire d'adoption qui le perturbe mais pourquoi ? On a tous les deux envi d'avoir un enfant alors… Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mais je crois que ça vaut le coup. J'ai vraiment envie de donner une famille à un enfant qui n'en a pas et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas de pouvoir qu'il a moins le droit qu'un autre de recevoir notre amour. »_

Harry fut finalement prêt. Il sortit de l'appartement pour prendre le métro. Son bureau se trouvait à quelques stations de là, dans un petit immeuble qui semblait délabré. Il prit une rue perpendiculaire à la rue principale très passante, s'approcha du mur sur sa gauche, frappa trois coups sur une pierre plus claire après avoir vérifié que le passage était libre. Une porte apparut. Il pénétra alors dans le bâtiment. Il régnait là une certaine agitation. Après avoir salué la jeune femme de l'accueil, il se dirigea vers l'escalier sur la droite pour monter au deuxième étage. Il tourna sur la gauche et entra dans une grande salle où se trouvait une dizaine de bureaux séparés par des paravents. D'un des boxes vitrés au fond de la salle sortait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui se dirigea tout de suite vers Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Et sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre, il poursuivit.

- Il y a une réunion avec le patron dans un quart d'heure. Je t'ai laissé ton courrier sur ton bureau. J'ai aussi récupéré l'article que tu avais envoyé à la révision hier. Je l'ai mis dans la pochette jaune. Je crois que c'est tout… Ah, non, il y a une certaine Mme Smilt qui a essayé de te joindre par cheminée il y a environ un quart d'heure. Tu peux la recontacter toute la journée.

Il avait dit tout ça très vite et Harry l'avait écouté tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Merci Jimmy. Je vais la rappeler tout de suite.

Jimmy tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Harry le rappela.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de cet appel…

- Quel appel ? , demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci…

Harry s'approcha de la cheminée après avoir jeté un sort de verrouillage sur la porte de son bureau. Il ne ferait que retarder ses visiteurs mais au moins il aurait le temps de couper la communication. Il prit un peu de poudre dans le petit pot en étain suspendu à droite du manteau de la cheminée, s'agenouilla devant le foyer et, tout en prononçant distinctement le nom de son interlocutrice, il lâcha la poudre au-dessus de sa tête. Il se retrouva à voir l'intérieur d'un bureau élégamment aménagé. Une femme se tenait derrière une simple table, des étagères réparties un peu partout dans la pièce, chargées de dossiers plus ou moins épais. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il se racla la gorge pour manifester de sa présence.

- Ah, bonjour M. Potter, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se retournant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Pas trop mal, merci.

- J'ai cru comprendre dans votre courrier que vous vous intéressiez à l'adoption.

- Oui, effectivement. Le journal pour lequel je travaille a fait un article sur vous il y a quelques temps, une sorcière d'origine moldue qui travaille comme assistante sociale dans l'administration moldue. Je me suis souvenu de vous quand j'ai moi-même songé à l'adoption. Vous êtes sûrement la plus apte à me renseigner correctement.

- Merci de votre confiance. Est-ce que vous avez déjà des éléments ?

- Je crois que les conditions sont assez strictes : âge, santé, travail…

- Souhaitez-vous adopter en tant que célibataire ou en tant que couple ? Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'en tant que célibataire, et bien…, masculin, vous aurez beaucoup plus de mal qu'une femme seule qui présenterait les mêmes autres caractéristiques que vous.

- Et bien… Vous devez avoir entendu parler de moi, non ? Que ce soit dans le Daily Prophet ou le Chicaneur…

- Effectivement j'ai entendu les bruits à propos de votre sexualité dans les journaux à scandales, si c'est de ça dont vous voulez parler. Même si vous n'avez jamais démenti à cette époque, il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire. Je vous accorde que faire taire ces rumeurs vous faciliterait une adoption.

- En fait, je ne peux pas faire cela.

A ce moment là, quelqu'un tapa à la porte de son bureau.

- Excusez-moi Mme Smilt. Il faut que je vous laisse. Une réunion de rédaction m'attend. Je vous recontacterais.

- Mais, …

- Au revoir, Madame.

- Bien, comme vous voulez, au revoir.

Harry se retourna vers son bureau et d'un geste machinal leva le sort. Il resta sans bouger alors que la personne de l'autre côté de la porte recommençait à taper.

_« Dans quoi je m'embarque ? Dans quoi, on s'embarque ? Mais c'est trop important pour laisser tomber. Je suis sûr que si on n'essaie pas, on le regrettera un jour… Mais pour y arriver, il faut qu'on se batte ensemble. Seul, je n'y arriverais pas. Et puis, si je veux un enfant, ce n'est pas que pour moi. C'est aussi pour Draco, pour qu'il soit heureux, et pour nous, pour que notre couple prenne un nouveau tournant, et pour cet enfant qu'on accueillera. »_

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Jimmy fit son apparition.

- Harry, la réunion commence.

- …

- Harry !

- …

Le jeune homme s'approcha finalement du brun et le secoua doucement par l'épaule. Harry eut un sursaut, comme s'il se réveillait.

- Oui Jimmy ? Ah la réunion, j'arrive.

Il se leva lentement, fit le tour de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il entra discrètement, le chef, un sorcier grisonnant d'une cinquantaine d'année, était déjà en train de parler. Il jeta un œil noir à Harry quand celui-ci s'installa dans un fauteuil près de lui mais continua son discours. Il reporta son attention sur toutes les personnes présentes. Il parla des derniers résultats de vente puis s'enquit des articles de fond en cours, en particulier les sujets de fond qui demandaient une enquête mais qu'il espérait publier au plus vite.

Harry s'était tourné vers son rédacteur en chef, bien décidé à se concentrer sur un autre sujet que ses problèmes personnels mais très vite ses pensées dérivèrent et il n'écouta plus du tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Au bout d'un moment Jimmy, installé juste à sa droite, le secoua le plus discrètement possible. Une autre collègue assise en face de lui donna un petit coup de pied pour le faire réagir mais rien n'y fit jusqu'à la troisième fois où son chef l'appela.

- Harry !!!! , hurla celui-ci.

Le brun sembla se réveiller et se tourna tout gêné vers son interlocuteur.

- Excusez-moi chef, j'étais ailleurs.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Bon revenons au travail. Où en est votre article ?

- Je l'ai donné hier à la relecture. Il faut que je confirme les corrections et il sera bon pour l'impression.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas la réunion est terminée.

Tout le monde se leva pour retourner à ses activités, Harry y compris.

- Harry, restez s'il vous plaît.

Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui puis, quand il comprit que la conversation allait être sérieuse, il se rassit et attendit que ses collègues aient quitté la salle.

- Bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive en ce moment mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous perturbe. Je sais bien que ce que je vous propose ici n'a rien très exaltant par rapport à ce que vous avez vécu pendant que vous étiez Auror, mais vous saviez à quoi vous attendre en venant ici.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le travail Walter, je vous assure. Mais j'ai des problèmes dans ma vie privée en ce moment. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses, je vous le promets.

- Ca vaudrait mieux. Je voulais vous proposer une enquête en Roumanie. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup je vous assure mais honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr que le travail que je ferais serait correct. Vous voudriez que je parte quand ?

- Dans trois jours. Ecoutez, fignolez-moi cet article et rentrez chez vous. Réfléchissez, discutez, faites ce que vous voulez mais dans deux jours, quand vous reviendrez, je veux une réponse. Oui, oui, vous avez parfaitement compris, je ne veux pas non plus vous voir demain, confirma Walter devant l'air étonné qu'avait Harry.

- Merci, chef. Je ferais tout pour vous satisfaire.

Il se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Son supérieur le regarda s'éloigner inquiet de voir avec quelle facilité ce jeune homme qui avait vaincu Voldemort se laissait convaincre de prendre presque deux jours de pause alors qu'il était un acharné du travail.

Harry, après être revenu dans son bureau, s'installa à sa table, et après quelques minutes à rêver, il attrapa la pochette jaune et s'attaqua à son travail. Une heure plus tard, il avait fini. Il replaça les papiers dans la pochette, se leva, attrapa sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau derrière la porte et sorti.

- Jimmy, je te laisse l'article à porter à Walter. On se voit dans deux jours.

Et il quitta l'immeuble sans plus d'explication au stagiaire qui le secondait très efficacement. Il rentra chez lui peu avant le déjeuner. Il s'installa immédiatement dans le canapé.

_« Ce n'est plus possible. Maintenant mes problèmes avec Draco retentissent sur mon travail. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Je cachais les choses beaucoup mieux au début. Et pourtant notre relation est restée secrète longtemps… En fait, même aujourd'hui peu de gens sont au courant. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Lui comme moi nous sommes connus du monde magique, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a rien dit, surtout après la réaction qu'ils ont tous eue quand ils ont appris mon homosexualité. Et puis Draco n'était pas accepté à cause de son père. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir prouvé qu'il n'était pas comme lui. »_

_« Je crois que je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. Et puis de toute façon si on veut adopter, ça se saura alors… Oui, je sais, en tant que couple homo on n'arrivera jamais à adopter. L'un de nous peut toujours adopter en tant que célibataire mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Et puis de toute façon, il ne veut pas qu'on adopte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il faut vraiment qu'on discute de tout ça. »_

Il se redressa, constata qu'il était déjà 14h. Il avala rapidement un morceau de fromage et un fruit. Ensuite il partit faire des courses. Pendant 3h il s'activa en cuisine pour leur préparer un dîner romantique, en profitant du fait que Draco finissait tard ce jour-là. A 18h45 il avait tout préparé. Il prit rapidement une douche, s'habilla élégamment, chercha sans succès à se coiffer. A 19h15, le blond passa la porte.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

A peine Draco était-il arrivé que Harry se précipitait vers lui.

- Bonsoir mon amour, le salua-t-il.

Il l'embrassa puis l'aida à retirer sa veste. Le blond était un peu étonné de l'attitude du brun. D'autant plus que celui-ci était d'une élégance… Il avait passé un costume gris sombre qui semblait avoir été fait sur mesure ainsi qu'une chemise d'un vert intense qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Malgré les tensions qu'il y avait entre eux en ce moment, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de frémir à la vue de son compagnon. Apparemment ils allaient passer une très bonne soirée ! L'ancien serpentard se fendit d'un petit sourire.

- Tu me donnes cinq minutes pour prendre une douche et essayer de rivaliser avec ta beauté ?

- Bien sûr ! Même dix si tu veux ! , lui répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Tandis que Harry retournait dans le salon, probablement pour finir la décoration, Draco se dirigea vers la chambre. IL y abandonna ses affaires du jour et attrapa un boxer propre dans la commode. Une fois sous la douche, il se laissa aller à quelques réflexions.

_« Qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon beau brun ! Il ne faut pas qu'on laisse nos désaccords actuels nous séparer. Et je sais qu'ils le pourraient… Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, que j'écoute tout ce qu'il a à me dire… Mais il faut aussi qu'il comprenne mon point de vue, et ça, c'est pas gagné têtu comme il est ! Bon, profitons de la soirée et on discutera demain. »_

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement, se rasa puis retourna dans leur chambre à la recherche de la tenue idéale. Il opta finalement pour un costume noir accompagné d'une chemise parme. Satisfait de sa tenue, il rejoignit Harry.

A peine avait-il passé la porte du salon que le brun l'accueillait avec une coupe de champagne. La lumière était tamisée et chaleureuse, la pièce n'étant éclairée que par des bougies. Semblant venir de tous les coins de la pièce une douce mélodie jouée par un piano se faisait entendre.

- A nous ! dit Harry en levant sa coupe.

- A nous ! A tout ce qu'on a surmonté dans le passé et à tout ce qu'on surmontera dans l'avenir… répondit en trinquant Draco. Mais je te propose qu'on oublie nos soucis pour ce soir et qu'on passe une bonne soirée.

- Ca me va. J'ai un jour de congé demain. Il me semble que toi aussi, non ?

- Exact. On pourra en profiter. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de bon pour le dîner ?

- Surprise ! Je peux juste te dire que tu vas jouer les cobayes…

- J'adore ça, répondit Draco sur un ton plus que suggestif. Surtout quand il s'agit de tes recettes de cuisine…

- Doucement mon petit Dragon, le calma gentiment Harry. On a toute la soirée devant nous. Par contre il faudrait que tu m'expliques une petite chose. Comment tu fais pour avoir tant de difficultés en cuisine alors que tu as des qualités plus qu'exceptionnelles en potion ? C'est un peu la même chose !

- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu avoueras que j'ai fait de gros progrès dans ce domaine !

- C'est sûr, mais d'un autre côté tu ne pouvais pas régresser !

- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle… répondit le blond pas le moins du monde gêné par la remarque de son compagnon.

Et la soirée continua sur le même ton. Ils étaient bien plus détendus qu'ils ne l'avaient été ces derniers jours. Ils passèrent à table, discutant de leurs travails, des bruits de couloirs, des amis qu'ils aimeraient revoir… Ils évoquèrent quelques blagues qu'ils s'étaient faites du temps de Poudlard. A aucun moment Draco ne revint sur l'épisode 'Benjamin' de la veille ou sur l'annonce de la nouvelle grossesse d'Hermione. Il laissait cela pour le lendemain et voulait se consacrer au moment présent.

Après quelques grosses crevettes poêlées avec de l'ail et de la coriandre, le blond fit mine de se lever pour rapporter les plats en cuisine.

- Non, non, non, pas question ! Ce soir c'est moi qui me charge de tout !

- Vraiment de tout ? , sourit Draco.

- Attends la fin de la soirée et tu verras bien ! , répondit Harry sur le même ton tout en se levant pour aller chercher la suite.

Il revint avec un plat sur lequel était disposé quelques tranches de rôti de porc cuit à l'orange ainsi que du riz et des haricots verts, le tout étant décoré avec du persil. Draco remarqua la simplicité du plat mais savait que le dessert serait sûrement bien plus spectaculaire, Harry connaissant son goût prononcé pour les desserts.

- Tu en as encore beaucoup de nouvelles recettes comme celle-là ? , demanda Draco après avoir goûté. Parce que si tout est aussi bon, je me met à faire la grève de la cuisine rien que pour profiter de tes expériences culinaires !

- Oh, j'en trouverais jusqu'à la fin de nos jours si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… Mais promets-moi de faire la cuisine quelques fois. J'adore te voir dans ton tablier, surtout quand tu ne portes que ça !

- Arrêtes, ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! , s'écria le blond en faisant mine d'être vexé.

- Justement, peut-être que je voudrais que ça recommence…

- Pourquoi il faut que j'attende la fin du repas pour tester tes talents autres que culinaires ?

- L'attente accroît le plaisir ? , proposa Harry avec une moue plus que suggestive.

- Vraiment ? , demanda Draco plus que dubitatif.

L'ancien serpentard jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans ce salon qui avait vu passer aussi bien des disputes mémorables que des moments conviviaux avec quelques amis et même un certain nombre de moments plus que tendres entre eux deux. A ce souvenir, un sourire naquit sur le visage du blond. Il revint alors vers son compagnon qui souriait de même. Draco vit Harry faire un mouvement de sa baguette et la lumière de la pièce diminua et se transforma, semblant venir d'une boule à facettes. La musique changea pour un slow des plus langoureux. Tout à ces modifications, Draco n'avait pas vu le brun se lever et se poster devant lui, une main dans sa direction en signe d'invitation. Invitation à laquelle il s'empressa de répondre. Il se mirent alors à tourner au rythme de la musique, d'abord les yeux dans les yeux et avec une certaine distance puis, progressivement, ils se rapprochèrent, échangèrent un long baiser plein de tendresse puis se serrèrent encore un peu plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_« Comme si ce moment devait être le dernier moment de bonheur. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une telle intensité entre nous. Je ne sais pas où cette soirée va nous mener mais il est plus que probable que bientôt les choses seront différentes dans cette maison. Allez, mon beau brun, voyons si je peux encore te faire gémir comme aux premiers jours… »_

Submergé par les émotions, Draco se redressa pur embrasser à nouveau 'son homme', comme il aimait l'appeler dans l'intimité, mais rapidement le baiser devint plus pressé, plus langoureux. A bout de souffle, et tandis que ses mains prenait le relais de l'expression de son amour, il regarda son compagnon depuis maintenant six ans, comme pour lui demander son autorisation de poursuivre. Tout passait par le regard. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir la réponse qu'Harry reprenait ses lèvres puis se dirigeait vers son cou, lui mordillant gentiment le lobe de l'oreille et lui disant dans un souffle :

- Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je fais un malheur…

Et aussitôt, sans plus de concertation, les mains des deux amants se perdirent en multiples caresses sur le corps de l'autre. Draco n'était presque plus conscient, abandonné à ses sensations. C'était comme si ses mains avaient une volonté propre. Ses doigts partaient à la rencontre des boutons de la chemise verte, ses paumes rencontrant le doux torse imberbe que celle-ci cachait aussi souvent que possible. La chemise tomba finalement au sol, retrouvant ainsi leurs deux vestes et sa propre chemise qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir perdu. Il profitait au maximum du plaisir que lui procuraient les mains de Harry se perdant dans son dos, la bouche de Harry occupée à embrasser son cou, le souffle de Harry sur sa peau… Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant de lui rendre la pareille. Il s'attaqua à son pantalon, aussitôt imité par le brun, profitant du moment pour effectuer des caresses plus que suggestives sur les cuisses, les fesses, le sexe de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement et Draco savait exactement quelle partie du corps du Griffondor était la plus sensible, quelle caresse était la plus efficace. Ainsi quand il effleura la clavicule droite de son amant avec sa langue, il était déjà prêt à le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Les pantalons ayant été abandonnés à leur tour, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol pour poursuivre leurs ébats. Bientôt les boxers rejoignirent le reste des vêtements et ils se laissèrent aller à leur plaisir.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, étendus à même le sol, ils profitaient de cet instant magique. Draco, allongé sur le dos, avait un bras tendrement passé autour des épaules du brun dont la tête reposait contre son cou. La deuxième main du blond caressait presque négligemment la hanche de l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, le blond interrompit cet effleurement. Etonné, Harry leva la tête vers lui.

-Je croyais que tu te chargeais de tout ce soir ? Et là, il me semble que j'ai fait beaucoup !

-C'était pour te laisser un moment de gloire. Mais tu sais, la soirée n'est pas finie. Un dessert, ça te tentes ? , ajouta-t-il après une pause.

-On ne vient pas de le prendre, le dessert ? , demanda Draco, sensuel.

-C'est comme tu veux, continua Harry sans répondre à la provocation. Mais j'avait prévu une nouveauté : un gâteau au chocolat solide à l'extérieur et coulant à l'intérieur… Mais si tu n'en veux pas, ça en fera plus pour moi !

Et il se leva et enfila la chemise parme sous le regard plus qu'appréciateur du blond.

-Dans un quart d'heure ça sera prêt, précisa Harry après un rapide baiser à son amant.

Quand ils furent enfin couchés quelques heures plus tard, Draco songea que c'était vraiment la meilleure soirée qu'ils avaient passée depuis longtemps et qu'il faudrait recommencer plus souvent. Et il partit rejoindre son compagnon au pays des songes.

* * *

Merci à Onarluca, Darky bscure, Kamy, Eowyn Malefoy, Dawn 456 et Oxaline pour vos encouragements. La suite est enfin là ! Merci donc de votre patience. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce petit contretemps (1 semaine tout de même !).

Darky Obscure, pour ce qui est du métier de Harry, j'ai essayé de changer un peu de se qu'on voit habituellement. Contente que ça plaise !

Eowyn Malefoy, pour ce qui est de l'adoption, j'essaye d'être le plus réaliste possible mais ce n'est pas évident dans la mesure où je ne connais pas cela personnellement. Vive Internet et ses sources d'informations !

Je voudrais juste vous prévenir que j'irais au bout de cette fic, quoiqu'il arrive. Je risque juste d'être beaucoup moins régulière que ce que j'avais prévu au début. Mes études me prennent du temps et j'ai bien l'intention de réussir mon année. Donc il faudra que vous soyez patientes pour les chapitres suivants. Mais je le redis, j'irais au bout de cette histoire.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, Draco était le premier réveillé, comme presque toujours. Il prit son temps pour émerger, profitant du contact avec Harry. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre, au plus proche du blond, un bras passé autour de la taille de son amant et la tête reposant juste sous la clavicule. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, une main passant dans les cheveux bruns. Puis, tandis qu'il se réveillait vraiment, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour parcourir le brun d'un regard tendre et, de sa deuxième main, il se mit à redécouvrir le dos de l'homme allongé contre lui. Au début la caresse était légère puis elle se fit plus insistante, ce qui fit grogner Harry. Draco n'arrêta pas, profitant même du mouvement du brun pour lui effleurer le front d'un baiser.

Quand le brun ouvrit à son tour les yeux, l'ancien Serpentard regarda le réveil qui indiquait 10h52 avant d'embrasser son compagnon.

- Bonjour beau brun.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry après s'être étiré.

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever mais Draco le stoppa.

- Prends ton temps, je vais prendre une douche et je prépare le petit déjeuner.

Il écarta les couvertures, posa d'un même mouvement les deux pieds à terre et donna un dernier baiser au brun avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, un boxer à la main.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tandis que Draco était dans la cuisine occupé à faire couler le café, Harry arriva sans bruit et se blottit contre lui et lui dit doucement dans le cou :

- Merci pour la soirée d'hier… Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

- Ca serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, après tous les efforts que tu as fait pour nous préparer ce super repas. Et tu ne t'es pas trompé, ton dessert était génial. Il faudra que tu recommences !

- De quel dessert tu parles ? , lui répondit sur un ton taquin Harry.

- Mais des deux mon cœur !

Et ils partirent tous les deux d'un éclat de rire, comme il n'y avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

- Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Après tous nos efforts d'hier soir, on a bien besoin d'un bon reconstituant.

_« Et puis il y a aussi la conversation qui ne va pas tarder qui demande de l'énergie. Enfin, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, et on ne peut pas repousser cela indéfiniment. C'est parti pour une journée qui va me sembler très longue je crois ! »_

Telles étaient les pensées de Draco alors qu'il apportait un plateau sur lequel il avait posé une cafetière pleine, une panière contenant 4 croissants et quelques morceaux de baguette, un pot de confiture de figue, du beurre et deux morceaux de sucre. Harry, quant à lui, s'était chargé des bols et autres couverts. C'est dans le silence qu'ils entamèrent ce copieux petit déjeuner. Au début il était plutôt chaleureux mais progressivement, et à force de coups d'œil de l'un comme de l'autre, cela se dégrada franchement jusqu'à devenir tout ce qu'il y a de plus inconfortable.

_« J'ai beau le regarder, je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi il pense. Avant, je le savais toujours ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais que ce qu'on vit n'est pas évident mais de là à en arriver à une situation où on ne se comprend plus du tout… »_

Et sans plus de préambule, Draco attaqua la conversation tant redoutée.

- Ecoute, Harry, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot, ni toi ni moi ne savons le faire d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais notre envie d'enfant me perturbe beaucoup.

Il regarda Harry poser doucement la cuillère avec laquelle il touillait son café pour faire fondre le sucre et porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Voyant que rien ne venait, il poursuivit :

- C'est vrai que j'ai cette envie depuis toujours, probablement des restes de mon éducation qui disait qu'il fallait à tout prix perpétuer le nom des Malfoy, mais quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay, et encore plus quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'ai relégué cette idée très loin dans mon cœur.

Il fit une pause, attendant toujours une réaction du brun, réaction qui ne venait pas. Alors il continua, sur un ton qui se voulait impassible mais qui commençait à laisser poindre de l'énervement :

- Mais tu le sais, elle n'avait pas disparu. Tu le sais car je suis sûr que tu ressens plus ou moins la même chose…

L'ancien Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

- Mais j'étais sûr qu'on n'y arriverait jamais. C'est vrai quoi, on est deux hommes ! Comment on pourrait avoir un enfant à nous ?

Draco commençait à s'échauffer.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire. Parce que ton idée d'adoption, c'est bien gentil mais jamais aucune administration ne nous laissera faire !

Draco regarda le brun, attendant une réponse, qui ne vint pas plus que les fois d'avant. Alors il explosa.

- Mais enfin Harry, dit quelque chose !!!! Je te rappelle qu'une conversation nécessite l'intervention de deux personnes et pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur…

Le brun avait la tête baissée depuis un moment, comme pour mieux écouter son compagnon et, quand il la releva, Draco pu constater le regard déterminé qu'il avait. Après une grande inspiration, Harry parla enfin.

- Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas de te battre contre une administration qui te pose le plus de problèmes. On a mené des combats bien plus difficiles depuis qu'on se connaît. Et, jusque là, rien ne t'avait arrêté même si tu savais qu'on n'avait qu'une chance infime.

Draco essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions comme son père lui avait si bien appris, mais depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour Harry, il était devenu assez mauvais dans cet exercice. Il arrivait tout de même à faire illusion quand il ne s'agissait pas de son compagnon. Mais là, Draco savait que malgré tous ses efforts Harry pouvait sûrement constater son air buté des mauvais jours.

- Ne fais cette tête là, tu sais que j'ai raison. C'est tout de même toi qui es retourné au manoir Malfoy au péril de ta vie pour récupérer Snape et Rémus, et pas au moment le plus calme de la guerre ! Et c'est aussi toi qui as dû faire face à une assemblée complète de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour convaincre que tu étais bien de notre côté. Et tu étais là lors du combat contre Voldemort et ses amis. Ca suffit ou je continue ?

- Ca va, je crois que j'ai compris. Mais jamais on ne s'est battu contre la société dans son ensemble. Et si on veut adopter, c'est ce qu'il va falloir faire !

- Je te répondrais encore que tu as très bien su le faire pour convaincre le monde de la magie que tu n'étais pas comme ton père. C'est juste visé un peu plus haut !

- Juste un peu plus haut ? Je rigole ! Toute la société anglaise, moldus compris ! Et sûrement même plus : l'Europe, voir même le monde !

_« J'abuses un peu là ! Et puis pourquoi je m'enfonce dans cette voie ? Il a parfaitement raison, c'est pas ça qui me pose le plus de problème. J'ai juste dit ça parce que c'était le plus facile pour moi… Mais y'a pleins d'autres choses plus importantes… »_

Draco ne pu pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin car Harry reprit la parole.

- T'emballe pas tout de même, sourit Harry malgré la situation. Il y a déjà des pays où l'adoption par des couples homos est légale, comme l'Espagne. Et en Grande-Bretagne, il y a des associations qui existent pour faire adopter une loi du même type.

- Tu te rends compte que si on se lance la dedans il va falloir se dévoiler ? Parce que même si on ne s'est jamais vraiment caché, la plupart des gens pensent que notre couple n'est qu'un canular.

Draco vit un sourire amer sur le visage si doux en temps ordinaire de son compagnon.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai encore pu constater ça hier. Mais il ne tient qu'à nous d'y remédier.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de soulever un sourcil d'étonnement qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

_« J'hallucine ! Il serait prêt à se montrer à tout le monde ? Je comprends rien… Qu'est ce qui a changé ces derniers temps pour qu'il soit prêt à modifier autant notre vie ? C'est bizarre, par moment j'ai l'impression d'avoir un étranger en face de moi… Enfin, pas vraiment un étranger mais quelqu'un de différent. »_

- Je sais, je sais. De nous deux j'étais celui qui était le plus réticent à nous montrer mais depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, et surtout comme j'ai bien l'intention que ça dure, il est temps de montrer ce qu'il y a entre nous.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la vraie raison ?

- Evidemment ! Qu'est ce que tu vois d'autre ? Non, je rêve ! , souffla Harry consterné après une courte pause. Tu imagines que je veux me servir de ça pour réussir à adopter ? Je te rappelle que notre couple est un handicap à l'adoption dans ce pays !

- T'as raison, vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare ! Ca serait plus simple pour que tu réalises ton fantasme !

- Me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'on se sépare. Je veux qu'on adopte ensemble, je veux qu'on fonde cette famille tous les deux ! On dirait que maintenant c'est toi qui ne veux plus qu'on se montre !

- Mais bien sûr ! , siffla Draco. C'est pour ça que ce que je veux ne t'intéresse pas !

- Ca suffit ! Je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on adopte. Que tu me proposes une autre solution. Que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es si réticent à ce qui pourrait nous rendre encore plus heureux. Parce que tu l'as dit toi-même, cette envie d'enfant tu l'as aussi ! J'ai fait le tour et c'est la seule solution qui existe pour nous. Vas-y, explique !

Le ton montait, doucement mais sûrement. Draco ne su pas quoi dire. Il resta là, planté debout au milieu du salon. Puis il se remit à faire les cents pas, comme il le faisait depuis un moment déjà. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment tourner tout cela.

_« Comment lui expliquer ? De toute façon, il a beau dire, mes arguments ne l'intéressent pas. Il est persuadé qu'il est le seul à détenir la vérité ! Que son raisonnement est meilleur que le mien ! Comment lui dire que j'ai peur de perdre tout ce qu'on avait mis si longtemps à construire tous les deux, que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force de mener un combat supplémentaire, que j'aimerais plus que tout avoir un enfant dans cet appartement mais que ça me fait aussi très peur… Bon sang, il le sait pourtant que je n'ai jamais réussi à exprimer mes sentiments !»_

Il tourna la tête vers Harry et constata que l'absence de réponse immédiate l'avait encore plus énervé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Harry repartait de plus belle.

- Tu vois ! Rien à dire ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as trouvé une solution mais que je ne fais pas parti de l'équation !

Bizarrement, Draco fut encore plus durement touché par le ton froid et distant que par les paroles que Harry prononça. Cette conversation tournait vraiment au vinaigre. Il s'attendait à ce que ça se passe mal, mais pas à ce point. Il cherchait une solution pour sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Ce que tu n'as pas réalisé, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute de te le répéter, c'est que pour moi avoir un enfant ne se conçoit qu'avec toi.

Maintenant Harry était le seul à parler, Draco ne voyait vraiment plus ce qu'il pourrait dire pour changer la direction de cette conversation. Il était comme sidéré.

- Tu sais, c'est étonnant. Le seul argument que tu m'as opposé c'est le combat administratif qu'il allait falloir mener. Et j'étais persuadé que c'était le dernier argument que j'allais entendre, celui que tu utiliserais en dernier recours.

Draco venait de se rasseoir à la table du petit déjeuner quand Harry se leva à son tour.

- Parce qu'il faut être honnête, c'est plutôt moi qui aie peur de me battre contre des moulins à vent. C'est moi qui aie toujours voulu que notre histoire reste secrète. C'est ironique, poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Au moment où je me sens enfin prêt à faire face à tous les préjugés, au moment où je sens prêt à me mettre à nouveau en avant, c'est toi qui recules.

Draco l'avait suivi et le regarda attraper sa petite valise qu'il utilisait lors de ses voyages d'investigation. Le brun commença lentement à la remplir tout en continuant, comme pour lui-même.

- Je me suis beaucoup battu pendant mon adolescence contre tous les préjugés que les gens avaient sur ma condition de 'héros' national, sur ce que tout le monde croyait que j'étais, contre toi le premier. Et puis j'ai finalement fait ce que tout le monde attendait de moi. Mais dans le même temps, j'avais enfin réussi à faire accepter que je n'étais pas ce que les gens voyaient, grâce à toi. J'étais fatigué de me battre et je n'ai pas voulu qu'on se batte pour faire accepter notre relation. Je sais que cela t'a peiné et j'en suis désolé. Mais à l'époque je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Et maintenant, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle force après ces quelques années de tranquillité à tes côtés. C'est toi qui m'as redonné cette force. Et ce combat pour une adoption, car oui je pense que c'est un combat, c'est pour nous que je voulais le mener, pour qu'on ait une vie plus heureuse, mais aussi seulement pour toi, pour te remercier de ta patience et de toutes les joies que j'ai à vivre près de toi.

Il avait fini sa valise et se dirigea vers l'entrée où, tout en mettant sa cape et ses chaussures, il continua.

- Je ne sais pas où tout cela va mener notre couple. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, et toi aussi je pense. Je vais aller chez Ron et Hermione ce soir et peut-être demain aussi et ensuite je partirais en Roumanie pour une enquête. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, je te préviendrais. A bientôt.

Draco, incapable de dire un mot après cette longue tirade, ne pu pas plus réagir quand Harry l'embrassa doucement avant de quitter l'appartement. Hébété, il revint dans le salon, se laissa tomber dans le canapé et se mit à pleurer sans bruit.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux (toutes celles ?) qui ont mis des review :Onarluca, Eowyn Malefoy, Oxaline, minimay. C'est toujours agréable de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait aux lecteurs ! Désolé de ne pas faire de réponse personnelles mais l'ordinateur sur lequel j'écris n'est pas celui sur lequel je me connecte à Internet donc je n'ai pas vos réponses précises.

Ca sera la dernière mise à jour pour l'année 2004. Je vous retrouve donc en 2005 pour la suite. Donc JOYEUX NOEL et BONNE ANNEE à tous !!!!


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

Quand Harry frappa à la porte de ses amis, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée.

Quand il avait passé la porte de chez lui, il était resté de longues minutes debout, immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes et qu'une porte claque deux étages plus bas pour qu'il réagisse. Il avait alors réduit sa valise à la taille d'un portefeuille et l'avait glissée dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Lentement, il avait descendu les quatre étages qui le séparaient de la rue, puis, après s'être habitué à la fraîcheur extérieure, s'était dirigé vers la Tamise. Le bruit de l'eau l'avait toujours calmé mais aujourd'hui il en était autrement. Pendant plus de trois heures, il s'était promené sans vraiment faire attention à où il se trouvait. Ses pensées l'avaient rapidement envahi.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un mec pareil ! Jamais vu un pareil entêté ! Il pourrait tout de même accepter que ce soit la meilleure solution qu'on ait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait ? Que l'un de nous aille faire un enfant à la première femme venue ? Qu'on vole un enfant ? Qu'il me donne une autre solution, je ne demande que ça ! Je sais bien que ma solution n'est pas idéale ! »_

Pendant ses pérégrinations, son regard se posait inévitablement sur les femmes avec une poussette, les hommes tenant un petit par la main, les couples qui se regardaient amoureusement et dont la femme était enceinte… Au cours de sa promenade, il se calma progressivement et ses pensées se firent moins dures.

_« J'aimerais tant qu'il change d'avis… Quand je vois le regard qu'il portait aux enfants qu'on croisait dans la rue ces derniers temps… Et il y a quelques semaines, quand on dînait chez les Weasley avec toute la famille, j'ai bien vu qu'il était très attentif aux acrobaties de Jack sur sa chaise haute… Je suis sûr qu'il serait un très bon père… »_

Il avait tout de même pris la peine d'appeler Hermione pour voir si sa venue pour deux jours ne posait pas problème. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu la délicatesse d'accepter sans poser de question.

Il était quatre heures quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le quartier de ses amis, une zone résidentielle de la banlieue londonienne, principalement moldue, même si on pouvait deviner qu'une maison ou deux étaient occupées par des sorciers : une cheminée par laquelle s'échappait une fumée violette, une cage avec deux hiboux accrochée à la fenêtre du salon… Il ressentit, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, une certaine sérénité, autant que cela était possible en ce jour douloureux. C'était un endroit plutôt agréable, qui semblait vivant, avec ses commerçants, ses parcs, ses jeux colorés pour enfants… Il était apparemment l'heure de sortie des classes, pleins d'enfants circulant, certains seuls, avec des mamans, des nourrices, des grands-parents, chahutant, riant, courant… Harry essayait de détourner les yeux, de ne pas apercevoir les enfants mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Il souffrait énormément de voir ses familles heureuses, bonheur auquel lui et Draco n'avaient pas le droit. Il se dirigea rapidement chez ses amis pour éviter tous ces enfants.

Ce fut Ron qui lui ouvrit. Alors qu'il entrait, une petite fille rousse d'environ deux ans se jeta dans ses jambes. Il eu un petit sourire triste avant de prendre sa filleule dans ses bras :

- Salut toi ! Mais dis-moi, tu as encore grandi !

Ron referma la porte et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon, Samantha toujours dans les bras de Harry. Hermione venait à leur rencontre et, après avoir salué son hôte, elle attrapa sa fille pour lui donner son goûter en cuisine et elles disparurent toutes les deux. Harry se laissa tomber dans le sofa derrière lui. Il y eut quelques minutes d'un silence un peu lourd pendant lequel le brun essayait de se reprendre, la présence de Samantha étant particulièrement difficile. Puis il se redressa et s'ébroua, comme pour mieux se réveiller et il regarda son meilleur ami :

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous les deux là à cette heure relativement précoce ?

- Et bien, Hermione n'avait des cours que jusqu'à 13h et moi je viens juste de rentrer. L'entraînement s'est terminé tôt, mais je soupçonne que ça à quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée de la femme de notre bien aimé Olivier dans une tenue plus que suggestive !

- Elle en rate pas une dis-moi !

- En fait, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils essayaient d'avoir des enfants. Elle y met juste beaucoup de bonne volonté…

A ces mots, Harry se figea, son visage, jusque là relativement impassible, exprimant soudainement une profonde tristesse. Hermione arriva, faisant voler devant elle un plateau sur lequel était posé trois tasses et une théière ainsi qu'un sucrier, un pot de lait et trois cuillères. Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'arrivée de son amie dans la pièce. Il regardait dans le vide et murmura :

- Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple…

Hermione jeta un regard noir à son mari :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Ron resta sans voix et c'est finalement Harry qui lui répondit :

- Il n'y est pour rien… Il m'a juste rappelé mes problèmes. Ceux que j'ai ruminés toute l'après-midi… Enfin, j'aimerais les oublier ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Si vous voulez, je peux garder un peu Sam pour vous donner un peu de temps juste pour vous. Vous avez sûrement des courses à faire… Ou sinon, je vous la garde ce soir et vous vous faites un resto ou un ciné…

- Tu es sûr que c'est le meilleur moyen pour oublier tes soucis ? , le questionna Hermione tout en servant le thé.

- Il n'y a malheureusement pas de solution pour les effacer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que m'occuper d'une enfant est un job un plein temps et j'espère que ça ne me laissera pas trop de temps pour penser…

- Justement… C'est une enfant, dit calmement la jeune femme en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Vous devriez plutôt vous faire une soirée entre hommes. Je ne sais pas, moi… Aller donc faire une partie de fléchettes chez Sandy.

- C'est une idée… , dit Harry, à moitié convaincu.

- C'est même une super idée ! Allez Harry, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée comme ça ! 'Mione, tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Je vais enfin pouvoir terminer le livre que tu m'empêches de finir depuis quelques soirs !

- Madame et ses livres…

Et s'est ainsi que Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Fred et George ainsi que Seamus et Dean au pub sorcier de Brighton, lieu où ils avaient leurs habitudes depuis l'été avant leur dernière année à Poudlard. La soirée fut partagée entre parties de fléchettes, descente de quelques verres de Bierrabeurre, retour sur quelques souvenirs de leurs années de collège.

- Vous vous souvenez de l'arrivée qu'on a faite avec Harry en deuxième année avec la voiture que Papa avait bricolée ? , lança à un moment Ron.

- Pour ça oui ! Je crois que Hermione n'était pas si fâchée que ça malgré les apparences…

- Je ne pense pas, mais par contre maman l'était vraiment. Je me souviendrais longtemps de la Beuglante que j'ai reçue le lendemain !

- J'imagine… Elle n'y était pas allée de man morte… ajouta Dean au milieu d'un fou rire.

Et la soirée se poursuivie sur le même ton, même si Harry participait peu. Il retrouva tout de même un peu de sérénité. Ils rentrèrent chez eux vers minuit, la conversation s'étant un peu éternisée après la fermeture du pub. C'est Ron qui rappela finalement à tout ce petit monde qu'ils travaillaient tous le lendemain.

La nuit de Harry fût agitée. Il n'arriva que peu à dormir, l'image de son compagnon s'imposant souvent à lui, ainsi que les souvenirs de leur dernière conversation.

_« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour avancer ? Pour arriver enfin à comprendre ce qui lui arrive ? J'ai beau provoquer les conversations, on en est toujours au même point sur cette histoire d'adoption. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive bon sang ? Et malgré tout ça, cette incompréhension, je l'aime toujours autant… Il ne faut pas qu'on laisse notre relation se détruire. »_

A 7h, il était debout, aidant Hermione dans la préparation du petit déjeuner et à 7h45 ils passèrent tous les quatre la porte, Hermione pour se rendre à la faculté des sciences magiques au centre de Londres après avoir déposé sa fille chez la nourrice, Ron pour le stade d'entraînement et Harry pour son journal. Peu de paroles avaient été échangées pendant cette période sauf entre Hermione et Samantha, Ron ayant toujours autant de mal à se réveiller et Harry n'ayant visiblement pas envi de parler.

Quand il pénétra dans les locaux à 8h30, il était un des premiers à la rédaction. Après avoir posé ses affaires dans son bureau, il se présenta à la secrétaire du rédacteur en chef en demandant si celui-ci était arrivé. Bien qu'étonnée de le voir déjà présent, elle l'annonça à Walter qui venait lui aussi d'arriver. Harry pénétra dans le bureau d'un pas qu'il voulait décidé.

- Bonjour chef. Comment ça va ?

- Bien, bien. Mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas là pour débiter des banalités.

- Nous, effectivement. Vous m'avez donné une journée de réflexion et donc me revoilà.

- Et…

- Je pars avec plaisir en Roumanie. En quoi consiste le travail que je dois effectuer là-bas ?

- J'aimerais que vous enquêtiez sur cinq personnes qui ont présenté des symptômes étranges dans les Carpates. Je vous ai préparé un dossier. Vous n'avez pas d'autre article en cours donc vous pouvez commencer à travailler là-dessus. Sandra vous a préparé une liste des zones protégées pour transplaner que vous avez sur votre chemin. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas rassuré par les longues distances donc je lui aie demandé de trouver des zones peu utilisées.

- Merci monsieur. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Mon temps d'enquête est-il limité ?

- Pas vraiment mais j'apprécierais tout de même que votre article puisse paraître dans le premier numéro de mars. Vous avez donc trois semaines.

- Bien. Je vous tiendrais au courant. A bientôt monsieur.

Il partit ensuite s'enfermer dans son bureau pour éplucher les documents remis par son rédacteur en chef. Il y trouva des notes des médicomages locaux ainsi que des photos des personnes concernées : chacune était prise de face et de dos mais on pouvait zoomer sur une zone particulière en appuyant sur ce qu'on voulait voir. Il y avait aussi des photos des logements et une description du mode de vie de chacun. Il était depuis une heure sur ce dossier quand la pièce s'illumina faiblement de vert, signe que quelqu'un cherchait à le joindre par cheminée. Il se retourna alors pour faire face à Mme. Smilt.

- Bonjour M. Potter.

- Mme Smilt, répondit celui-ci sur un ton assez froid.

- Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai essayé de vous joindre hier mais vous n'étiez pas là.

- Effectivement. Que vouliez-vous me dire ? Il me semble que vous avez été très claire la dernière fois.

- Justement non et je tenais à m'expliquer. Je vous ai peut-être laissé croire que votre homosexualité présumée me dérangeait. Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît, tandis que Harry faisait mine d'intervenir. Hors ce n'est pas le cas, sur un plan personnel tout au moins. Mais pour ce qui est de mon travail, et donc de l'adoption, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que cette démarche n'est pas possible pour un couple homosexuel.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, deux hommes ou deux femmes qui s'aiment et qui ont le désir de fonder une famille sont tout aussi capable d'élever correctement un enfant, parfois même mieux qu'un couple traditionnel ! Et je ne parle même pas des parents célibataires !

- Je sais tout ça M. Potter. Dans le cadre de mon travail je ne peux pas encourager votre démarche mais ce que je peux faire pour vous c'est vous donner le nom d'associations qui regroupent des gens qui ont la même demande que vous. Evidemment, il s'agit d'associations moldues mais si vous avez fait appel à moi c'est sûrement parce que vous voulez chercher dans ces circuits là.

- Effectivement. J'ai eu beau chercher, il n'y a pas trace d'enfants à adopter ou abandonné dans le monde magique.

- C'est parce qu'il n'existe que le circuit moldu. Les enfants abandonnés par les sorciers, ne faites pas cette tête, ça existe, se retrouvent dans ces structures.

- C'est pour cela que je n'ai trouvé aucune administration. Et les sorciers qui adoptent passent aussi par le monde moldu, j'imagine.

- Exactement. Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous. Si vous avez des questions, recontactez-moi et je vous enverrai les coordonnées dont je vous aie parlé par hibou à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Merci beaucoup. Et excusez-moi pour l'accueil un peu froid de tout à l'heure.

- Ne vous en faites pas c'est oublié. A bientôt.

La pièce retrouva alors son calme. Harry se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

_« J'espère que Draco ne va pas abandonner notre idée d'enfant. Quoiqu'en ce moment je ferais mieux de me demander si notre couple a encore un avenir… Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Bien sûr qu'on a de l'avenir. Il va finir par comprendre que j'ai raison… Que l'adoption est notre unique chance. Si il le faut, on peut déménager dans un pays qui accorde cela… Enfin, j'espère que cette pause nous sera bénéfique. »_

Il se replongea alors dans son dossier mais la concentration n'y était pas. Il mit 2h là où d'habitude il aurait mis une demi-heure. A 13h, Jimmy frappa à sa porte. Harry lui fit signe d'entrer à travers la vitre.

- Bonjour Harry. J'ai appris que tu partais en Roumanie demain.

- Exact. Une nouvelle enquête. Mais ce n'est pas encore cette fois que tu viendras avec moi.

- Je sais, mais je ne désespère pas ! Ca finira bien par arriver ! En attendant, un hibou vient de livrer ça pour toi, ajouta-t-il en tendant une enveloppe.

Harry la prit et la glissa dans sa poche.

- Merci bien. Je crois que je vais rentrer. J'ai regardé le dossier et je n'ai rien en cours ici donc…

- Pas de soucis. Donne de tes nouvelles !

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Jimmy sortit de la pièce tandis que Harry rangeait ses affaires. Dix minutes plus tard, il enfila sa veste, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son bureau pour vérifier qu'il ne laissait rien d'important puis sortit. Il salua ses collègues présents dans la salle de rédaction d'un geste de la main puis sortit de l'immeuble. Comme il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, il se dirigea vers un cinéma du quartier qui faisait une rétrospective James Bond. Il rentra ensuite chez ses amis et passa une soirée calme entre conversation et jeux avec Sam. Il partit se coucher tôt prétextant un lever plus que matinal, même si il savait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir. A 6h, il quitta la maison silencieuse pour se rendre dans les sous-sols du ministère de la magie où se trouvait la zone de transplanage la plus proche.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Et, à nouveau, Bonne Année !!! Me voilà donc de retour pour cette nouvelle année. J'essaie de publier environ une fois par mois. J'espère que vous resterez tout de même fidèle !

Merci d'être là pour lire ce que j'écris et de me faire part de vos commentaires, c'est toujours agréable surtout avec tous les encouragements que j'ai ! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires.

Onarluca : Merci de ta fidélité et pour la fin un peu triste du chapitre précédent, ça ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite…

Sev Snape : Le sujet de cette fic est relativement d'actualité et je suis étonnée qu'il ne soit pas plus traité dans les fics que je lis (quasiment 100 de slash pourtant !)

Vert émeraude : Merci, voici la suite.

Fanou : Draco n'a effectivement pas eu un très bon modèle parental. Tu verras bien la suite !

Zaz : Merci pour ta review.

Hannange : Pour l'instant j'imagine plutôt un happy end mais comme je n'ai pas encore tout écrit, rien n'est sûr ! Et puis même si il a une fin heureuse, ça ne sera pas de tout repos d'ici là !

Oxaline : Merci pour ta review. La suite aujourd'hui !


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Harry arriva à Bucarest à 9h30 après des étapes en France, en Allemagne, en Autriche et en Hongrie. Il faisait vraiment froid dans ce pays d'Europe centrale. Il attrapa ses gants au fond de ses poches après avoir regardé le plan de ville que lui avait remis la secrétaire du rédacteur en chef. C'était une simple carte moldue qui avait été modifiée pour faire apparaître les bâtiments sorciers. Il avait repéré l'hôpital où il avait rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Il s'arrêta dans un café moldu pour prendre un café noir et un croissant. Pendant qu'il attendait sa commande, il se mit inévitablement à penser à Draco.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il manque… Depuis qu'on est ensemble, on n'a jamais eu une dispute aussi importante. Et pourtant, ça devrait être un sujet de joie, pas de discorde ! Avoir un enfant… notre rêve à tous les deux… C'est vrai qu'on est dans une situation où le désir d'enfant est difficile à satisfaire mais on peut surmonter les obstacles, on est assez fort pour ça. Et puis ça sera un tel bonheur au final ! Je sais que Draco ferait un très bon père, et j'espère que je serais aussi à la hauteur ! On n'a pas eu des modèles familiaux idéals mais on fera mieux, j'en suis sûr… »_

Pendant ce temps, il avait été servi et avait fini de manger. Une cloche sonna sur la place annonçant 10h. Harry sursauta, regarda sa montre et finalement se leva pour se diriger vers l'hôpital après avoir payé. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en retard à un rendez-vous. En fait depuis le début de sa relation avec Draco. En effet, une des premières disputes qu'ils avaient eues avait été au sujet des retards systématiques du brun à leurs rendez-vous, ce qui exaspérait l'ancien serpentard au plus haut point. Alors Harry avait fait un effort… Ce souvenir lui arracha un pâle sourire au moment où il pénétrait dans le hall du bâtiment sorcier.

Une demi-heure plus tard il ressortit du bureau avec des éclaircissements sur les termes qu'il avait lu dans le dossier mais il n'avait pas appris grand-chose de nouveau. Il décida donc de se rendre dans les Carpates pour enquêter directement sur le terrain. Il se rendit d'abord au ministère de la magie de Roumanie pour connaître les zones de transplanage dans la région qui l'intéressait. Le temps d'arriver, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il trouva un petit hôtel moldue à Bistrita où il s'installa. Après avoir rapidement déjeuné à la brasserie de la place de l'église, il se dirigea vers la maison de M. et Mme. Pietariev. L'homme avait présenté une éruption multicolore sur le torse et les bras suivie d'une forte fièvre alors que la femme avait toutes les articulations qui avait gonflé et étaient devenues vertes. Il s'était renseigné à l'hôtel et il pourrait y être en vingt minutes de marche.

Ce fut exactement le temps qu'il lui fallu pour arriver à destination. Il se trouvait devant une petite maison basse, sans étage, tout en longueur. Elle était entourée d'un petit jardin qui semblait soigneusement entretenu et au fond duquel on devinait un cabanon qui devait probablement contenir quelques outils de jardinage ainsi que des potions. Harry poussa la petite porte de la clôture et s'avança sur un chemin en gravillon qui menait à la porte d'entrée d'un jaune éclatant. Après avoir frappé trois coups, il attendit quelques secondes qui lui permirent de sortir une petite sphère de sa poche droite. C'est Mme. Pietariev qui lui ouvrit. Il porta alors sa baguette sur l'objet et prononça distinctement la formule appropriée : « Languiga universalis ». Il pu alors engager la conversation, la sphère traduisant les propos des deux protagonistes.

- Bonjour Madame, je me nomme Harry Potter. Je viens de Grande-Bretagne où je suis journaliste. Je viens enquêter qui ce qui vous arrive à vous et votre mari. Est-ce que vous auriez un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

- Je vous en prie, entrez. Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un cherche à comprendre ce qui nous arrive. A l'hôpital, ils auraient aimé le faire mais ils n'ont pas assez de personnel… Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un au ministère qui s'en charge mais il a sûrement plein d'autres affaires en cours.

- Je risque de vous poser un certain nombre de questions qu'on vous a déjà posées mais essayez tout de même d'être la plus précise possible, s'il vous plait.

Il prit alors dans sa poche gauche une sacoche réduite à laquelle il rendit sa taille originelle et y prit deux rouleaux de parchemins, une plume et un encrier. Après avoir encré la plume, il la plaça sur le parchemin.

- Bien, allons-y. Au moment où vous avez présenté ces signes, est-ce que vous avez fait une activité spéciale, en particulier quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Non, pas du tout. En dehors de mon travail, je m'occupe à la maison : cuisine, couture, ce genre de chose. Ah, et puis le jardinage le week-end avec mon mari.

La plume écrivait, aussi bien les questions que les réponses.

- Je crois savoir que vous avez tous les deux présentés ces symptômes un mardi.

- En fait, c'est la consultation du médicomage local qui a eu lieu le mardi. Mais dès le lundi dans l'après-midi, j'avais les articulations qui commençaient à changer de couleur. Les enfants, oui, je suis institutrice, ont d'ailleurs plaisanté à ce sujet. Et le soir, mon mari avait déjà des petits boutons qui apparaissaient sur le torse.

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi, Harry cherchant à connaître le plus de détails sur les activités du couple, en particulier les loisirs et les moments où ils avaient été ensembles. Mais il ne trouva aucune piste : pas de voyage, pas de changement de produits ménagers, pas de changement de commerçants…Après vingt minutes d'interrogatoire il pensa avoir fini.

- Pour l'instant, je ne vois rien d'autre. Je vais m'en aller. Juste, ça vous dérange si je repasse dans les prochains jours au cas où d'autres idées me viendraient ?

- Non, pas du tout, je ferais tout pour vous aider à résoudre ce mystère. Et ainsi vous verrez peut-être mon mari puisque aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, il travaille.

Dans le même temps, elle l'avait reconduit.

- Vous avez un jardin superbe, Mme. Pietariev. J'aime particulièrement ces fleures jaunes avec les feuilles argentées.

- C'est une espèce qu'un ami nous a envoyée du Danemark et que nous essayons d'acclimater.

- Vous semblez y réussir. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi.

- Au revoir M. Potter.

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait vers la zone de transplanage la plus proche pour se rendre chez M. Golgov, une autre victime, il repensait à cette histoire.

_« C'est étrange tout de même. Aucune victime n'a été mise en danger, tous les symptômes étaient bénins. Et je suis sûr que le jardinage a quelque chose à voir la dedans, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me gêne… En tout cas, ils ont un beau jardin. Ces fleurs sont superbes. Et en cette saison, c'est incroyable ! Il faudrait que je leur demande le nom exact de cette plante. Je suis sûr qu'elles ont des propriétés spéciales. Draco serait peut-être heureux d'en avoir… Et voilà, encore Draco ! Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui. Surtout en ce moment où c'est si difficile entre nous. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons surmonter cette épreuve. Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je l'aime et que jamais je ne renoncerais à notre couple. Même si pour cela je dois renoncer à un enfant. Mais d'abord il faut que Draco m'explique vraiment ce qui le perturbe parce que je suis persuadé que les arguments qu'il m'a donnés il y a quelques jours ne sont pas les principaux. »_

Il était arrivé à destination. M. Golgov habitait un immeuble de quelques étages seulement et son appartement était au rez-de-chaussée. L'homme lui ouvrit rapidement et l'accueillit tout aussi chaleureusement que Mme. Pietariev. Harry posa le même type de questions mais n'obtint pas plus d'informations. Au moment où il allait partir, il se tourna vers la baie vitrée. Il eut alors un temps d'arrêt et se tourna vers son hôte.

- Juste au cas où, est-ce que vous auriez un jardin ?

- Non, la surface que j'ai ne le permet pas mais j'ai tout de même quelques fleurs dans une jardinière. Des graines que j'ai trouvées dans une revue. Vous voulez les voir ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

M. Golgov le conduisit devant la baie vitrée et Harry se retrouva face aux mêmes plantes surprenantes jaunes et argentées même si celles-ci étaient beaucoup moins belles.

- Comment s'appellent ces fleurs ?

- Ce sont des Solero silverado. Celles-ci ne sont pas très belles mais normalement elles poussent au Danemark.

- Vous les entretenez d'une manière particulière ?

- Et bien, dans la revue, dans la revue ils recommandaient une potion que je me fais envoyer d'Angleterre. Je n'ai pas la composition en tête mais je peux la retrouver si cela vous intéresse.

- Avec plaisir. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer un hibou quand vous aurez trouvé. Je loge à l'hôtel principal de Bistrita.

- Pas de problème. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

Harry le salua. Le fait de trouver ces plantes chez trois des victimes lui paraissait plus qu'une coïncidence. Il hésitait à aller voir Mme. Brugniov mais il était encore tôt et il voulait boucler cette enquête au plus vite. A 17h, il frappa chez elle. Une petite femme replète vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait l'air débordé et n'était pas très disposée à recevoir Harry. Il réussit tout de même à négocier dix minutes d'entretien. Il cibla alors ces questions sur le jardinage et les plantes mais elle l'interrompit rapidement :

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un jardin.

Harry eût alors un temps d'arrêt. Il était tellement sûr que les symptômes avaient quelque chose à voir avec les fleurs… Il se hasarda tout de même à une dernière question :

- Est-ce que vous avez voyagé peu avant vos symptômes ?

- Oui effectivement, trois jours avant je rentrais de Suède.

- Merci bien. Bonne soirée.

Il sortit un peu perplexe de la résidence. Il n'avait pas voulu insister à propos des plantes qu'elle aurait pu voir là-bas tellement elle était peu aimable. Il reviendrait éventuellement l'interroger quand il aurait rencontré la dernière victime recensée. Mais il décida de n'aller la voir que le lendemain. Pour le moment il rentrait à l'hôtel pour essayer de se reposer un peu.

Quand il descendit pour le dîner, il y avait déjà quelques personnes présentes : une famille avec deux enfants qui occupaient une grande table et un couple à une petite table dans un coin. Harry choisit une petite table pour deux partiellement cachée par une grande plante verte. Rapidement une femme entre deux âges lui apporta une carafe d'eau ainsi qu'une corbeille de pain et lui annonça qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul menu. Il refusa le vin et attendit de se faire servir.

_« Il faut que je vois avec les Pietariev comment ils entretiennent leurs Solero silverado. Et il faut que je trouve une photo de cette plante pour pouvoir la montrer à Mme. Brugniov. Normalement, c'est le genre de service que je demande à Draco de me rendre. Mais là je ne peux pas… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai le voir… ou au moins entendre le son de sa voix… C'est le soir qu'il me manque le plus… Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle de se retrouver seul devant son dîner… »_

A ce moment là il fût interrompu par une voix grave traînante qui lui parlait en anglais.

- Et bien M. Potter, vous faites du tourisme ?

- M. Snape , répondit Harry sur un ton relativement joyeux après un temps de surprise.

- Puis-je dîner avec vous ? Nous avons beau nous détester cordialement, continua-t-il un petit sourire en coin, je trouve dommage de dîner seul, surtout que je pense que nous sommes ici pour la même raison, et donc que nous avons peut-être des informations à partager…

- Tiens donc, et qu'est-ce qui pousse notre cher maître de potions de la faculté magique londonienne dans ces lointaines contrées ?

- Le goût du travail bien fait. J'ai un étudiant qui a voulu arrondir ses fins de mois en commercialisant des potions par correspondance aux frais de la fac. Il utilisait les ingrédients ainsi que les chaudrons, les hiboux… Evidemment, je l'ai renvoyé de mon cours.

- J'ai toujours été étonné que vos précieux ingrédients ne soient pas mieux protégés. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai rendu visite à deux personnes qui avaient reçu votre visite aujourd'hui ce qui me semble être plus qu'une coïncidence.

- Effectivement, répondit Harry, soudain intéressé. Et pourrais savoir ce que contient cette potion ?

- Vu vos capacités dans ce domaine, je pense que cela ne vous évoquerait rien.

- Vous pourriez être surpris. N'oubliez pas que depuis quelques années votre protégé n'est plus mon ennemi, loin de là.

Il s'arrêta, étonné lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire. A part Hermione, Ron et la famille Wesley, personne n'était officiellement au courant de sa relation avec Draco. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'un certain nombre de personne, comme Dean, Luna ou même Snape, s'en doutait fortement.

- Est-ce que vous venez bien de laissez entendre ce que je crois ?

- Je pense oui. Je viens de dire que Draco partage ma vie. Et ce depuis 6 ans maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Donc la potion , demanda Harry pour essayer de reprendre un peu le contrôle de la conversation.

- Elle contient 3 gouttes de bave de salamandre, 2 queues de lézards, 6 yeux de tritons, 50 gouttes d'essence de rose et une pincée de pétales de mandragore séchées.

Harry eut un temps d'hésitation, il fronçait les sourcils.

- Oui, M. Potter ?

- Et bien, cette potion me fait penser à une potion de fertilité utilisée chez certaines femmes, mais dans ce cas-là il faut une poignée de pétales de mandragore fraîches, il me semble, répondit-il sur un ton hésitant, en évitant soigneusement de préciser que c'était Draco qui lui avait parlé de ça.

- Je vois que vous êtes effectivement bien plus calé que du temps de Poudlard. C'est effectivement ce qui me fait m'inquiéter de l'utilisation qui pourrait être faite de cette potion car je ne connais pas les effets qu'elle pourrait avoir ainsi transformée.

- Alors si même le maître incontesté dans ce domaine ne connaît pas la réponse… Mais vous m'avez dit avoir rendu visite à deux personnes que j'avais moi-même rencontrées.

- Oui, je suis allé voir un couple, M. et Mme. Pietariev.

- J'ai effectivement rencontré cette dame. Il faut d'ailleurs que je retourne la voir demain pour lui parler de son jardin. Ils ont des plantes surprenantes qui, je pense, ont à voir avec mon enquête. Mais ont-ils reconnu avoir reçu cette potion ?

- Oui, ils l'utilisent pour le jardinage. Maintenant que j'y pense, ils ne m'ont pas dit pour quelles plantes. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous étiez aller les voir…

Alors Harry raconta la raison de son enquête. Et puis il se laissa aller à expliquer ces hypothèses. A un moment donné, il s'en étonna lui-même. Habituellement, seul Draco arrivait à le faire parler ainsi. Même Jimmy n'avait que rarement droit à de telles explications.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que cette potion pourrait avoir interagi avec une plante, en particulier ces Solero silverado, et provoqué ces symptômes , questionna Harry.

- Je crois que c'est une hypothèse à ne pas écarter. D'autant plus que les noms que vous m'avez cité ne me sont pas étranger, certains en tout cas. Il faudrait que nous comparions nos informations. Mais je vous propose de faire ça demain. Le travail ça va bien comme ça pour ce soir.

- Vous allez bien Professeur ? Et de toute façon, de quoi voulez vous parler d'autre ? Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, nous nous détestons toujours…

- Mais bien sûr… Mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez d'autres soucis que cette histoire. Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que cette conversation civilisée n'est pas normale pour nous deux, même si depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, et bien, comment dire…

- Les hostilités ne sont plus aussi franches ? Depuis quand êtes vous si perspicace ?

- Très drôle… Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vous raconter cela à vous. Ce sont des problèmes très personnels.

- Tel que je vous connais, il s'agit sûrement de problèmes de dialogue, de compréhension avec…, eh bien, votre compagnon.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire une telle chose ? Je m'entends très bien avec Draco !

Il se gifla mentalement de dire une telle chose dans les circonstances actuelles mais il n'était vraiment pas prêt à faire des confidences à celui qu'il avait détesté par-dessus tout pendant ces années d'études.

- Comme vous voulez. Mais je suis sûr que comme tout bon Gryffondor que vous êtes, vous devez sûrement souvent agir avant de réfléchir et peut-être même ne laisser aucune chance aux gens qui vous entourent. Enfin… Je vous préviens juste : parfois il est bon de se remettre en question…

Harry ne répondit rien et finit rapidement son repas avant de prendre congé de Séverus Snape. Rapidement il décida d'aller se coucher mais comme tous les soirs précédents il avait du mal à s'endormir. Il essayait de ne pas laisser ces pensées l'envahir mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait, surtout depuis ce que lui avait dit Snape.

_« Je ne suis pas comme ça… Je laisse les gens me dire ce qu'ils pensent… Draco a toujours pu me dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et souvent il ne s'en est pas privé… Plein de fois je lui ai dit que j'attendais juste qu'il m'explique. Je lui ai dit, j'en suis sûr ! Mais peut-être mon attitude laissait-elle penser le contraire… C'est vrai que quand je suis parti, j'étais en colère et je ne l'ai pas laissé réagir… Quel imbécile je fais ! Je sais bien pourtant qu'il a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ces sentiments ! Il lui a fallu trois ans pour me dire simplement 'je t'aime' ! Bon, il faut que boucle cette enquête au plus vite pour rentrer m'excuser. Hors de question que je fasse cela par cheminée… »_

Et sur ce, il se retourna et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

Onarluca : Ca va s'arranger… Enfin, je pense ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Sev Snape : Voici la suite… Je suis bien d'accord, y'a plein de couples homo qui ferait de meilleurs parents que certains couples hétéro.

Vert émeraude : Pour l'adoption, il faudra que tu lises la fic jusqu'au bout mais tu dois tout de même avoir une petite idée !

Hannange : Merci pour ta review !

Alinemcb54 : Merci. Voici la suite.

Minimay : Je sais que c'est un peu triste mais la vie n'est pas évidente. Mais je tiens à dire que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à préférer les happy end !

Oxaline : Tu auras pu constater que c'est toujours Harry qu'on a suivi dans ce chapitre ! Draco, ça sera pour la prochaine fois !


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

Quatre jours ! Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Harry avait quitté l'appartement qu'ils occupaient ensemble depuis maintenant depuis six ans. Et c'est la première fois que Draco se sentait aussi mal dans ce lieu où il avait tant de souvenirs. Encore heureux qu'il avait eu son travail les deux derniers jours parce que s'ils avaient été à l'image de la journée du jeudi, celle où tout avait commencée…

_« Non, ce n'est pas là que tout a commencé… Ca dure depuis cette histoire d'enfant avec toute cette incompréhension entre nous… Je pense que ça ne peut aller que mieux maintenant. Malgré nos caractères bien trempés, on n'a jamais été aussi loin l'un de l'autre. C'est bizarre, j'ai même l'impression qu'on était plus proche pendant nos premières années à Poudlard ! Et c'est pas peu dire ! »_

On était dimanche matin, le jour n'était pas encore levé et Draco se retournait dans le canapé depuis un moment déjà. Depuis que Harry était parti, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir dans leur lit, mais de toute façon il dormait très peu. Il était d'ailleurs beaucoup sorti. Après la phase de sidération qui s'était abattue sur lui après le monologue de Harry, il avait transplané pour se promener sur les côtes de Cornouailles pendant deux heures puis il était revenu à l'appartement où il avait fait du rangement. Ensuite il était reparti du côté de Liverpool où il était resté dans un pub jusqu'à la fermeture. La nuit et les deux jours suivants n'avaient pas été plus calmes. Il ne tenait pas en place, ne sachant pas s'il voulait partir de cet appartement où, pour l'instant, il n'était pas bien, ou si, au contraire, il restait, ne sachant pas où aller (et si Harry le contactait ou revenait, mais ça il ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture). A plusieurs reprises il avait voulu discuter de ses problèmes avec quelqu'un mais personne ne lui venait à l'esprit. Enfin, s'il était honnête avec lui-même les deux personnes auxquelles il pensait, il n'osait pas les contacter. Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter que ses premières pensées soient allées vers Hermione. Alors il avait contacté son ancien professeur de potion avec qui il avait gardé contact pendant toutes ces années, mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à ses appels.

Tout en se retournant pour une énième fois, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers la fin de ses années à Poudlard, quand Séverus était devenu plus qu'un simple enseignant.

_« Je me souviendrais toujours le jour de la rentrée en septième année. Je me posais déjà beaucoup de questions sur le bien fondé des actes de mon père avant l'été, surtout avec tout ce que Harry m'avait appris, mais après toutes les horreurs que j'avais vues et entendues en deux mois, j'étais dans un état lamentable. Dans le train, Harry avait voulu se précipiter vers moi pour me réconforter mais entre ses amis et les gens qui m'entouraient… D'ailleurs eux n'avaient pas remarqué que j'allais mal… Alors c'est Séverus qui a réussi à me faire parler. Il lui a d'ailleurs fallu beaucoup de patience… Mais je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Grâce à son écoute, j'ai pu reforger mon masque et duper mon père quelques mois de plus, même si c'était difficile. Et quand il m'a battu… »_

Draco se redressa et secoua la tête comme pour effacer ce souvenir douloureux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait '7h03'. Il décida donc de se lever sachant parfaitement qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Mais après cinq minutes à ouvrir les placards pour faire son choix, il fit une grimace de dégoût et se tourna vers la cafetière. Il avala lentement son café assis sur le canapé du salon, le regard perdu dans le vide, à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée. A un moment, il envisagea d'aller travailler mais il repoussa rapidement cette idée, se disant qu'il ne serait sûrement pas d'une grande efficacité. Il décida donc de s'occuper de la maison. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, et après avoir changé six fois d'activité, il finit par avouer que l'appartement était parfaitement rangé et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il s'assit à nouveau dans le salon, un air perdu toujours sur le visage, et tout à coup il se le va, se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée, enfila chaussures et veste et sortit de l'appartement en murmurant :

**Ce n'est plus possible, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.**

Quand il se retrouva dans la rue, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la bouche de métro, semblant hésiter, puis après un soupir résigné il descendit les escaliers. L'endroit où il allait n'était pas directement relié au monde magique comme l'appartement l'était. Il s'installa dans la première rame qui passait et s'assit contre une vitre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ce qui l'étonna dans un premier temps car à chaque fois qu'il allait faire des courses avec Harry une foule hétéroclite se pressait. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les paysages qui défilaient, refusant de voir les éventuelles personnes heureuses autour de lui. A Nothing Hill Gate, il faillit manquer son changement. C'est finalement vers 10h qu'il arriva devant la porte de la petite maison du quartier résidentiel dans lequel il circulait depuis qu'il était sorti du métro. Depuis ce moment là, il commençait sérieusement à tergiverser sur le bien fondé de sa démarche et son pas c'était sérieusement ralenti.

_« On est dimanche matin. Je vais sûrement les déranger, peut-être même les réveiller ! … Mais non, je suis bête, avec une enfant de presque deux ans, ils ne doivent plus dormir depuis un moment… »_

Il en était là de ses réflexions, devant la porte des Weasley-Granger, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit rapidement sur Ron et Samantha, le faisant sursauter.

**Malfoy ? Pardon… Draco , rectifia Ron après une courte pause, étonné.**

**Draco ne s'étonna pas de cet étonnement car jamais il n'était jamais venu seul, sans Harry.**

**Bonjour D'aco , dit de son côté la petite fille sur un ton plutôt joyeux.**

**Bonjour la puce , sourit Draco en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux. Bonjour Ron. Je venais voir si Hermione avait un peu de temps pour discuter avec moi. Mais je suis ridicule. Je vois que vous alliez sortir vous promener. Dis-lui de me contacter plus tard, si elle a le temps. Mais si elle ne peut pas, c'est pas grave.**

Il avait dit ça très rapidement, se dirigeant déjà vers les deux marches qui le reconduiraient vers la rue. Une seconde de plus et il serait sûrement parti tant il se sentait mal à l'aise ici. Mais Hermione avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit et avait ouvert la porte en grand avant de s'adresser à lui.

**Entre Draco, il n'y a pas de problème ! C'est une promenade père-fille qui se préparait !**

**Tu as probablement plein d'autres trucs à faire comme préparer tes cours, corriger des copies…**

**Je ne fais jamais ça le dimanche et puis tu es venu jusqu'ici, en métro j'imagine, donc tu as vraiment besoin de me parler pour avoir fait un tel effort… , ajouta-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

**Merci.**

Et il se glissa dans l'entrée tandis que Sam tirait son père vers l'extérieur. Ron la suivit, non sans jeter un regard méfiant au blond. Hermione referma la porte derrière eux tandis que Draco retirait sa veste.

**J'ai l'impression que Ron a toujours du mal avec ma présence…**

**Il ne t'en veut plus vraiment, surtout après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous mais il a toujours en mémoire toutes les phrases pas forcément aimables que tu nous as adressées pendant toutes les premières années à Poudlard.**

**Si tu savais combien j'aimerais pouvoir effacer tout ça parfois…**

**Tu ne peux rien y faire. Et puis c'est aussi ça qui nous a conduit à être ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Et maintenant si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-elle après une pause pendant laquelle ils s'étaient installés dans le salon. Parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois venu parler du passé.**

**Non, tu as raison, mon présent est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça… Mais c'est tellement difficile. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.**

**Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Harry , tenta de l'aider Hermione.**

**Oui, enfin… je ne sais pas… Si, bien sûr, toute ma vie à rapport avec Harry… Je sais qu'il est venu chez vous il y a quelques jours. Comment… comment il était ?**

Chacune de ses phrases était entrecoupée de silence que n'osait pas rompre Hermione.

**Pas bien, mais je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus, il ne m'a fait aucune confidence.**

Draco eu un petit sourire triste. Ca ressemblait bien à Harry de venir voir ses amis, juste pour être entouré, là où il savait qu'on ne lui dirait rien.

**On s'est disputé. Vraiment. Fort. C'est pas la première fois, enfin si d'une certaine manière. Ca n'a jamais été aussi violent même si on n'a pas beaucoup crié. Et puis d'habitude on se réconcilie rapidement. Là, ça fait quatre jours ! Quatre putains de jours ! Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il rapidement.**

**Vous avez tous les deux un caractère… et bien, bien trempé, on va dire ! C'est normal qu'il y ait parfois quelques tensions, tu ne crois pas ?**

**Oui, mais là, ça fait un moment qu'on arrive plus à parler. On est bien tous les deux mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une certaine routine. Je ne sais pas trop où on en est. On a déjà surmonté tellement de difficultés tous les deux… Est-ce qu'on va réussir à surmonter celle-là, surtout qu'elle est de taille !**

**Je suis sûre que vous pouvez tout dépasser. Je veux dire, tu l'aimes tellement… Et lui aussi il t'aime, ça aussi tu le sais. Il faut juste ne pas oublier ça. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que parfois Harry est… impétueux on va dire !**

Un long silence suivit. Draco réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione avait dit. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il aimait Harry mais il réalisa qu'ils avaient un peu oublié de cultiver cet amour ces derniers temps. A part la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient partagée avant le départ d'Harry… Ce souvenir le laissa un peu songeur. Il lui avait montré de bien des façons qu'il tenait vraiment à lui : les plats qu'il avait fait, la décoration du salon, la façon de lui faire l'amour… Il poussa un soupir et redressa la tête, son regard tombant sur Hermione assise dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Elle était calme et n'avait pas chercher à faire sortir Draco de ses réflexions.

**Merci…**

**Pour quoi , demanda Hermione.**

**Merci de m'écouter, de me laisser réfléchir…**

**C'est normal, les amis sont là pour ça !**

**Vas-y, je sens qu'il y a une question qui te brûle les lèvres, l'incita Draco.**

**Et bien, tu ne veux pas me dire quels sont vraiment vos problèmes ?**

**Non, pour l'instant c'est entre Harry et moi. Mais je suis sûr que tu as déjà une petite idée, observatrice comme tu es ! Et toute cette conversation me fait vraiment prendre conscience que j'ai besoin de lui parler. Tu ne saurais pas où il est descendu par hasard ?**

**Non, pas la moindre idée. Tu peux toujours lui envoyer un hibou.**

**Je pourrais mais je pour une telle conversation je ne me vois pas faire ça par courrier, ni même par cheminée si je pouvais utiliser ce moyen là. Je veux être en face de lui.**

**Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre qu'il rentre.**

**Ou je peux aller le rejoindre mais on revient au problème de savoir où il est.**

**Tu es allé au journal ?**

**On est dimanche. Y'a sûrement personne…**

**Je vais téléphoner, on ne sait jamais.**

Hermione quitta la pièce. Immédiatement Draco se mit à penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Harry, à comment il pourrait le joindre… Il voulait vraiment faire ça rapidement. Il ne se voyait pas attendre plusieurs jours avant de poursuivre cette conversation à propos des enfants.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la brune réapparut.

**Il y avait du monde mais ils ne savent pas non plus où il est. Il ne les a pas contacté. Mais il est parti seulement hier…**

**Je sais. Je crois que je vais lui écrire. Oh, rien de précis, juste que je veux lui parler. Et puis ensuite… et bien, on verra ! Je vais rentrer. Merci encore de m'avoir écouté.**

**Tu ne veux pas rester déjeuner avec nous ? Tu es tout seul depuis plusieurs jours, dans un moment difficile. Ca ne doit pas être très drôle…**

**Je ne veux pas déranger.**

**Arrête avec ça ! Tu es le bienvenu, tu le sais !**

**Merci, dans ce cas j'accepte. Ca ne me fera pas de mal de voir un peu de monde.**

**Je vais te chercher une plume et un parchemin.**

Draco écrivit un mot rapide à Harry, l'envoya avec Gaston, le hibou de Hermione, puis rejoignit cette dernière dans la cuisine où elle s'était attelée à la préparation d'un gâteau. Il donna un coup de main. Hermione avait lancé la conversation sur la préparation des potions. Elle travaillait à l'université et était au fait des dernières découvertes, même si ce n'était pas son domaine. Draco eu une pensée furtive pour les nombreuses fois où une situation similaire s'était trouvé chez eux, Harry aux fourneaux et lui à l'épluchage ou tout simplement au service d'un verre de vin, discutant de manière animée des potions, des aurors, de Quidditch, des articles de Harry… Il chassa rapidement ces images pour se reconcentrer sur la situation actuelle.

Un peu avant midi Ron et Samantha refirent leur apparition. Ron fit une drôle de tête en voyant le blond installé dans sa cuisine mais ne dit rien et aida sa femme à préparer le repas. Et malgré l'absence de Harry la discussion fut des plus chaleureuse.

**C'est bizarre d'être un des plus vieux de l'équipe, disait Ron.**

**Pourquoi ça , demanda poliment Draco.**

**J'ai 30 ans et on me pousse à la retraite. Je sais que j'ai encore quelques années devant moi mais il faut que je songe à ce que je ferais après. Et pourtant, je me sens encore très en forme !**

**Et la proposition que tu as eu d'aller entraîner cette équipe , repris Hermione.**

**C'est tentant mais j'ai encore envie de jouer et ils ne m'attendront pas** **indéfiniment.**

Draco, après un regard attendri à Sam qui s'écroulait lentement sur la table, se leva et pris la petite fille dans ses bras.

**Je crois qu'il est l'heure de la sieste de la demoiselle. Je la monte.**

**Je viens avec toi, dit Ron tranquillement et il donna un rapide baiser à Hermione qui s'était levée pour ranger la table.**

Ils avaient mis la petite dans son lit et elle s'était endormie tout de suite. Ils étaient tous les deux appuyé au chambranle de la porte, la regardant affectueusement. Ron se tourna alors vers le blond et lui murmura, pour ne pas réveiller sa fille :

**Je voulais juste te dire que je ne t'en veux plus même si parfois je donne encore cette impression. C'est juste que les habitudes sont difficiles à effacer. Mais je vais faire des efforts, encore plus que jusque là je veux dire… Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je suis heureux que Harry est trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. J'espère que vous réussirez à résoudre vos problèmes, quels qu'ils soient.**

**Merci Ron, ça me touche vraiment.**

Ils redescendirent alors et Draco prit congé du couple, non sans avoir promis qu'il n'hésiterait pas à revenir, avec ou sans Harry, pour parler où juste pour passer un moment agréable. Pendant qu'il rentrait ses pensées dérivèrent vers cette journée.

_« Voilà que je commence à me sentir chez moi dans cette maison. Harry déteint vraiment sur moi ! Et puis je crois que je n'ai jamais autant dit merci dans une journée, surtout à eux ! Maintenant, je sais qu'il faut que je dise vraiment ce que je ressens à Harry, qu'il le veuille ou non. La dernière fois, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de réagir mais cette fois-ci il n'y échappera pas. Même si je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais dire… »_

Il arriva chez lui vers 15h. Il retira ses chaussures et suspendit sa veste. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers leur chambre et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Et rapidement il s'endormit.

Il était un peu plus de 18h quand il commença à émerger. Il jeta un regard au réveil, puis à la fenêtre et constata que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il entendit des faibles bruits provenant du salon. Il attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait laissée sur la table de nuit et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, prêt au combat. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était quelqu'un qui cherchait à le joindre par cheminée. Il lui tournait actuellement le dos alors il s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire réagir l'homme.

**Ah, enfin… Bonjour Draco.**

**Séverus ? Où êtes-vous ? J'ai cherché à vous joindre hier !**

**Je pense que votre compagnon se fera une joie de vous expliquer cela dès son retour.**

**Et devant l'air totalement éberlué du blond, il poursuivit.**

**Vous cachiez mieux vos sentiments il y a quelques années. Je vous parle de Harry, votre compagnon…**

**Comment savez-vous cela ?**

**J'ai une source de première main, notre star du monde magique en personne ! Mais là n'est pas la question. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il devrait être rentré vers 19h30.**

**19h30 ? Aujourd'hui ?**

**Et bien oui… Son enquête est presque finie et les détails sont à voir en Angleterre. Il vous dira ça mieux que moi.**

**Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Et, Séverus ?**

**Oui, Draco ?**

**C'est vraiment lui qui vous a dit qu'on était ensemble ?**

**Oui, vraiment. Bonne soirée Draco.**

**Merci. Bonne soirée à vous aussi.**

Draco prit quelques minutes à réaliser mais rapidement son air hagard fut remplacé par un air beaucoup plus déterminé. Il se redressa, partit vérifier l'approvisionnement du frigo. Après avoir constater qu'il y aurait de quoi faire un dîner simple, il partit prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait il s'installa sur le sofa et attrapa un journal qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse pour essayer de passer le temps. Mais son attention n'y était pas. Pendant l'heure que dura son attente, il tourna deux pages seulement et aurait été bien incapable de retransmettre ce qu'il avait lu. Quand la clef tourna dans la serrure à 19h25, il sursauta.

* * *

Désolée pour la mise en page des dialogues mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est FF qui fait des siennes... Je voulais absolument publier ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances donc je n'est pas le temps de me pencher sur comment faire revenir les petits traits des lignes de dialogues... J'espère que ça restera compréhensible tout de même. J'ai mis ces passages en gras pour les différentier du reste du texte. Dites moi si ça vous conviens (ou si vous avez une ruse pour avoir les traits !), au cas où ça fasse la même chose le mois prochain !

Réponses aux review : 

Merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine (une semaine de ski, le rêve !) mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire la suite. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans un mois… A+

Onarluca : Et oui, je tenais à faire apparaître Snape, même si on ne le voit pas beaucoup…

Sev Snape : Comme je viens de le dire, je pense que je ne ferais pas beaucoup apparaître Snape mais on ne sait jamais, tout n'est pas écrit !

Vert Emeraude : Et oui, Draco n'est pas rapide, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments !

Oxaline : Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécié la rencontre avec Snape ! Pour ce qui est des pensées, j'aime bien ce mode d'expression mais ce n'est pas toujours facile à écrire !


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Draco se redressa, se crispa, quand il entendit le bruit de clefs qu'on pose sur une table. Il n'avait toujours pas osé se lever pour aller à la rencontre de son compagnon. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable Harry apparut sur le seuil du salon.

'-Bonjour Draco.

'-L'interpellé nota que le ton était plutôt tendre même si une certaine angoisse pointait.

'-Bonjour. Tu as fait bon voyage , répondit Draco, plutôt indécis sur l'attitude qu'il devait adopter.

'-Oui, oui. J'ai même fait un effort : je n'ai fait qu'une seule escale !

Draco retint un petit soupir. C'est le genre de remarque qui habituellement les faisait rire tous les deux. Mais là, rien de comparable ne ce passa. Il reprit rapidement la conversation, ne voulant pas qu'un trop long silence s'installe.

'-Ton enquête a été rapide dis-moi !

'-J'ai été aidé d'une certaine manière. Et puis elle n'est pas tout à fait terminée mais je peux faire la suite ici. Peut-être juste un saut au Danemark pour vérifier une petite chose…

Un silence s'installa, Draco attendant d'autres explications qui ne vinrent pas. Au début, les deux amants se regardaient puis l'atmosphère devenant pesante, ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux. Pour se donner une contenance, Draco reposa le journal sur la table tandis que Harry allait allumer le plafonnier.

'-Je te dois des excuses, dirent-ils en même temps.

Draco s'était levé et avait fait face à Harry. Devant leur air sérieux et leur phrase simultanée, ils eurent un temps de pause puis ils éclatèrent de rire, la pression retombant tout un coup. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

'-Tu m'as manqué, Draco. Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour.

'-Mais tu avais raison !

'-En partie peut-être mais je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance de m'expliquer ton point de vue ! Et ce depuis des semaines ! Je… Je me suis arrêté sur un point et à aucun moment je ne t'ai écouté. J'ai imaginé les arguments que tu pourrais me donner mais jamais tu ne les as exprimés… Bon sang ! Snape avait entièrement raison ! Je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! J'ai été égoïste ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit… le fait que je voulais cet enfant pour nous, pour toi… je le pense vraiment mais à aucun moment je n'ai su ce que tu voulais toi… Mais c'est vrai que je veux aussi un enfant pour moi, et ça je ne voulais pas le voir. Un enfant qui me permettrait d'avoir une vraie famille, un peu comme celle que j'ai trouvé quand j'ai rencontré les Weasley. Cette famille, tu en fais définitivement partie.

Harry eut un temps d'arrêt, semblant réfléchir à la façon de continuer. Draco ne dit rien, pensant à tout ce que venait de dire le brun. Il voulait dire ce qu'il ressentait, encouragé en cela par toutes les confidences qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais Harry le devança.

'-En fait, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour… Je veux cet enfant pour nous. Si finalement tu ne veux pas de ce combat probablement difficile, je comprendrais et je renoncerais. Je préfère une vie heureuse avec toi que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit , s'interrompit Harry.

Draco avait un petit sourire désolé et regardait son compagnon qui avait une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Puis celle-ci se transforma en éclair de lucidité.

'-J'ai recommencé, c'est ça ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose et je ne t'en ai pas laissé le temps… dit-il, plus sur le ton de la constatation que sous la forme d'une question.

'-Oui, mais vas-y maintenant, je veux entendre la fin de ta phrase.

'-Excuse moi encore. Je finis et je te promets que je ne dis plus un mot ! Je disais juste que je préférais une vie heureuse rien qu'avec toi à pouponner les enfants des autres plutôt qu'une vie avec un enfant dans laquelle tu ne serais pas heureux.

Draco resta immobile un petit moment, ses pensées se bousculant.

_« Comment j'ai pu douter de son amour ? Comment j'ai pu imaginer un seul instant que sa volonté d'avoir un enfant dépassait tout alors qu'il m'a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il vivait pour nous avant tout, comme les fois où je n'allais pas bien et où il restait avec moi à me dorloter plutôt que d'aller voir ses amis… même avant qu'on soit vraiment ensemble… J'ai laissé entendre des choses horribles l'autre jour… Et puis c'est ma faute tout ça ! Si j'arrivais à dire ce que je pense… Je sais bien pourtant qu'il ne me jugera pas… »_

Il sentit qu'il avait laissé transparaître ses pensées sur son visage et à l'expression de Harry, il devait faire peur à voir ! Il devait dire quelque chose ou bien le brun allait perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait !

Ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé et Draco se rapprocha du brun. Comme pour le rassurer, il lui prit les mains. C'était aussi une façon de se donner du courage.

'-Je sais que j'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments, à formuler mes pensées, surtout quand il s'agit de nous…

Harry eut un sourire bienveillant qui n'échappa pas au blond, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

'-Je n'ai jamais eu de bon exemple dans ce domaine, mes parents étaient assez limités pour ça. Mépris, haine, fierté étaient dans leurs capacités mais l'amour, le doute, la joie, la peur… Ca devait leur arriver de ressentir ce genre de choses, quoique l'amour j'ai des doutes, mais pour ce qui était de laisser voir cela… Et moi je suis stupide. Je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas. Alors je vais essayer de t'expliquer.

Il marqua une pause, prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

'-J'ai très envie qu'il y ait un enfant ici, tu peux en être sûr. Mais j'ai une trouille bleue de mes capacités à être un bon père. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, et toi non plus ! Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu hasardeux de se lancer dans cette aventure dans ces conditions ?

Il s'arrêta, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux du brun mais celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à dire quoi que ce soit. Alors le blond continua.

'-Et puis comme tu l'as dit, il faut qu'on aille adopter chez les moldus. Il y a donc une très faible possibilité que l'enfant ait des dons. Ce n'est pas très juste pour lui de le plonger dans un monde qui va lui être complètement étranger…

Harry paraissait détendu. Un étrange petit sourire lui étirait les lèvres. Plus ça allait, plus cette conversation rappelait à Draco celle du jeudi précédent, celle qui avait si mal tourné. Et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ne chercha pas à cacher cela, espérant faire réagir Harry mais rien ne vint… Alors il poursuivit.

'-Et quoi que tu en dises, il y a tout de même le combat administratif. Peut-être que l'adoption pour un couple homosexuel est légale…en Espagne, c'est ça ? Mais en Grande-Bretagne, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors quoi ? On déménage en Espagne ?

Harry ne disait toujours rien. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en poussant un gros soupir et en secouant la tête, désespéré. Il se servit un verre d'eau et s'assit à la petite table au milieu de la pièce. Le brun passa la porte, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait.

'-Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Explique-moi, tu sais que tu peux me parler…

'-Je ne fais que ça depuis cinq minutes et apparemment ça te laisse froid, dit Draco, fatigué.

'-Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre… J'avais peur que tu ne dises pas tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur… Mais je t'assure, j'ai pris bonne note de tout ce que tu m'as dit et je compte bien te répondre avant qu'on aille se coucher.

Draco était septique et, volontairement, il laissa son compagnon comprendre cela.

'-Je t'assure ! Tes confidences sont précieuses, je ne me permettrais pas de te laisser dans l'expectative… Je te connais et je sais que tu te poserais un tas de questions sans fondement, genre : 'Est-ce que ce que je dis le laisse indifférent ?', 'Est-ce que je le laisse indifférent ?', 'Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime plus ?'

'-Alors si tu me connais si bien, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?

'-Parce que je suis pas doué… Parce que je suis stupide… Je ne sais pas trop… Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense , ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. De tes remarques, je veux dire…

'-J'aimerais assez, et je te promets qu'on reviendra sur les autres petites choses qui me préoccupent, la première étant : comment en es-tu arrivé à dire à Séverus qu'on était ensemble, toi qui ne voulais le dire à personne , s'empressa de répondre l'ancien serpentard.

Il s'amusa un instant de l'air interloqué du brun.

'-Il t'a dit ça , dit celui-ci, se reprenant peu à peu. Promis je t'expliquerai si de ton côté tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai vu arriver le hibou de Hermione un peu avant que je ne parte…

Draco était maintenant un peu déçu que Harry ait eu son mot, il aurait voulu qu'il ne sache rien de ce moment de faiblesse, qu'il puisse garder sa fierté. Il tendit tout de même sa main en direction de son 'homme'.

'-Marché conclu ! Maintenant, je t'écoute…

'-Dans ce cas… Moi aussi j'ai peur de mes capacités à être un bon père. Comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai pas eu de bon exemple.

'-Toi ! Mais tu es génial avec petit Jack ! Et Sam t'adore , l'interrompit Draco.

'-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, sourit Harry. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai regardé guetter les faux pas de ces petits, t'occuper d'eux discrètement quand tous les adultes étaient en pleine conversation. Tu es d'une tendresse avec eux…

Draco ne pu se retenir de rougir. Il était persuadé que Harry n'avait jamais vu tout cela… Il repensa fugitivement à l'épisode du midi quand il avait couché Samantha, mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur le brun qui continuait.

'-… mais peut-être que justement les mauvais exemples qu'on a eu et toute la souffrance que ça nous a causé nous permettront d'éviter quelques pièges ! Pour ce qui est de la magie, ou plutôt de son éventuelle absence chez le petit, rien n'est moins sûr. Je me suis renseigné et les orphelins et les enfants abandonnés du monde sorcier se retrouvent avec les enfants moldus dans la même situation. Il n'y a en fait qu'un seul circuit d'adoption pour les sorciers et les moldus. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche mais je sais qui pourra nous renseigner plus.

'-Tu as contacté quelqu'un ?

'-Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais il y a plusieurs mois le journal a publié un reportage sur une sorcière travaillant chez les moldus.

'-Ca me dit quelque chose… Elle a quelque chose à voir avec l'adoption ?

'-Oui, elle travaille dans ce secteur. Et même si elle ne me l'a pas dit, je pense qu'elle s'occupe pas mal des sorciers candidats à l'adoption. Je te donnerais ses coordonnées si tu veux lui parler. On peut aussi aller la voir ensemble… Mais ce n'est que le côté pratique. Toi, ce qui t'inquiète, c'est surtout comment se sentirait un enfant sans pouvoir entre nous deux et dans notre univers…

'-Exactement. Je pense qu'il se sentirait exclu d'une part de ce qu'on est. Déjà qu'il ne serait pas notre enfant biologique… Ca risque de faire un vrai écart entre lui et nous…

'-Tu as peut-être raison. Moi, quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait un autre monde que celui dans lequel j'avais passé les onze premières années de ma vie, j'ai été déboussolé mais je m'y suis fait. C'est vrai que les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes, je n'étais pas dans un foyer aimant… Je sais qu'on peut gérer ça.

'-Tu sais que pour moi, ça a été difficile de m'intégrer au monde moldu… En fait je ne le suis pas vraiment et je pense que je ne le serais jamais.

'-Je sais ça. Mais la différence c'est que tu as été élevé seulement dans le monde magique. On élèvera notre enfant dans les deux mondes, dès son plus jeune âge. Il sera chez lui des deux côtés…

'-Je ne sais pas… , hésita Draco, puis il relança sur le troisième point qu'il avait évoqué. Et l'administration, tu en fais quoi ?

'-C'est vrai que là, on s'attaque à plus difficile. En fait, je n'exclus aucune possibilité. L'un de nous pourrait adopter en tant que célibataire, mais j'aimerais vraiment que cet enfant soit le notre à tous les deux. Ou on pourrait déménager pour un pays qui accepte, mais on a notre vie ici. On peut aussi se lancer dans un combat ici en Grande-Bretagne, mais on a déjà 30 ans et rien ne nous garantit qu'on pourra adopter avant l'âge d'être grands-parents… Bref, je n'ai pas la réponse, mais de toute façon c'est un choix qu'on doit faire tous les deux. Et puis pour le faire en toute connaissance de cause, on a encore quelques renseignements à prendre.

'-Comme ?

'-Les pays où l'adoption par des homos est légale, les démarches pour l'adoption en Grande-Bretagne…

Ils avaient fait le tour des questions que se posait Draco pour le moment mais ce dernier savait parfaitement que d'autres viendraient. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment si il voulait se lancer dans l'aventure.

_« Il a de bons arguments… Savoir qu'il a peur aussi me rassure un peu… Et puis tous les parents ont peur pour leur premier enfant… Je bloque encore sur la magie, qu'il – ou elle – pourrait ne pas avoir… Enfin, ce n'est pas en cinq minutes que je vais me décider… »_

Draco était toujours assis à la table de la cuisine. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Harry qui s'était levé. C'est seulement quand ce dernier lui secoua l'épaule qu'il réagit.

'-Hein ? Quoi ?

'-Je te demandais juste si tu voulais des pâtes ou autre chose…

'-Je ne sais pas…

Il était encore un peu perdu.

_« Il faut que je prenne un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais trouver une réponse. Profitons un peu de se retrouver. Maintenant qu'on s'est expliqué, je suis sûr que tout ira mieux, quelque soit la décision que je prendrais. Parce que c'est clair que maintenant, la décision est entre mes mains… Et ça, c'est pas évident… Je pourrais y réfléchir un peu plus tard… »_

Un grand sourire éclairait maintenant son visage.

'-Tu as raison, toutes ses émotions, ça creuse ! Alors allons-y pour un bon plat de pâtes ! Je crois qu'il reste un peu de ta sauce préférée…

'-Oui, j'ai vu ça.

Pendant que Harry mettait l'eau à chauffer, Draco leur servit à chacun un verre de bierrabeurre.

'-Il me semble que tu m'as promis quelque chose tout à l'heure…

'-Cette histoire avec Snape… Si tu veux, mais y'a pas grand-chose à en dire… Je l'ai rencontré en Roumanie. Il y était pour une enquête et en fait c'était plus ou moins la même que la mienne…

'-Tu t'égares mon cœur…, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire.

'-On était au même hôtel. Et hier soir, il s'est installé à ma table pour le dîner. On discutait, aussi calmement qu'on le fait d'habitude…

'-Vous vous êtes chambrés, quoi !

'-Tu veux vraiment que je la finisse mon histoire ? Bon… Et je lui ai dit que tu m'avais aidé à être meilleur en potion… Bref, pour clôturer le sujet, je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble depuis 6 ans…

'-Et bien dis-moi…

Draco était très ému d'entendre cela. Il le savait pourtant que Severus était maintenant au courant… Mais ce l'entendre dire par Harry… Le mieux, ça serait s'ils pouvaient se montrer ensemble, en public.

'-Et toi, tu n'as pas une histoire à me raconter aussi ?

'-Il faut vraiment , dit-il en se renfrognant. Bon, tu m'as bien raconté la tienne… Je suis allé chez Ron et Hermione aujourd'hui, pour parler… Et puis j'y suis resté pour déjeuner… Tu sais, je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu te sens si bien chez eux…

'-Et bien, toute cette histoire aura au moins eu des points positifs…

Les pâtes étaient maintenant cuites. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant peu.

Vers 21h30, alors qu'ils venaient de ranger la cuisine, Harry lui signala qu'il allait prendre une douche. Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil, vérifiant que tout était à sa place puis il s'installa un peu dans le salon pour lire le journal qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt. Mais comme précédemment son esprit vagabonda. Rapidement il se tourna vers les bruits venant de la chambre. Apparemment Harry avait commencé par ranger sa valise. L'eau coulait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand il laissa définitivement le journal de côté, la fatigue se faisant sentir, malgré la sieste qu'il avait fait. Il se leva, éteignit la lumière puis se dirigea vers leur chambre. Son regard fût tout de suite attiré par le trait de lumière venant de la salle de bain. A ce moment là, il se demanda si c'était vraiment la fatigue qui l'avait fait quitté le salon.

Il se trouvait maintenant sur le pas de la porte et regardait Harry sous la douche. Une bouffée d'amour le submergea. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se déshabilla silencieusement. Harry n'avait apparemment pas remarqué sa présence. Au moment où Harry allait arrêter le jet, Draco ouvrit la porte vitrée pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche. Harry ne finit pas son geste, sa main ayant rapidement dévié pour venir se poser sur la hanche du blond qui l'embrassait déjà. Draco sentit la main gauche du brun se glisser sur sa nuque, le rapprochant un peu plus. Quant à lui, il avait enserré la taille de son homme de ses deux bras puissants, ses mains jouant dans son dos redécouvrant pour la énième fois se corps qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. A bout de souffle, Harry se recula doucement pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène.

'-Tu n'avais pas déjà pris ta douche , questionna-t-il, espiègle.

'-Une douche sans un beau brun dedans n'est pas une vraie douche… répondit le blond sur le même ton, sa bouche repartant déjà à l'assaut du cou de l'ancien Gryffondor, embrassant de mille baisers cette peau si tendre au niveau de la jugulaire droite.

Après quelques minutes de ce tendre jeu de caresses, ils abandonnèrent la douche pour leur lit si proche. Draco y reprit rapidement la direction de leurs ébats, caressant, embrassant, mordillant et même parfois griffant son compagnon. Et visiblement tout cela plaisait fort au brun. Evidemment il n'était pas en reste et ils atteignirent l'extase au même moment.

Alors que Harry s'endormit rapidement, Draco retourna encore un peu toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, toujours les mêmes. Au bout d'un moment, il décida qu'il était bien temps de dormir et que peut-être la nuit lui apporterait conseil. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon, passant un bras autour de sa taille et mêlant leurs jambes. Il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Réponses aux review : 

Onarluca : Je viens de relire une fic de Lemoncurd (« Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me ») et, en passant rapidement sur ses propres RAR, j'ai constaté qu'elle avait raison : tu es toujours la première à laisser une review ! Comment tu fais ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus.

Vert émeraude : j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce nouveau chapitre. Merci du conseil pour les guillemets même si je ne suis pas encore fixé sur comment je vais faire. D'autant que j'avais déjà tapé ce chapitre avant de constater cette anomalie.

Loryah : Une nouvelle revieweuse ! C'est toujours agréable… Pour ce qui est de la réconciliation, tu as pu voir cela dans ce chapitre. Même si ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine… Merci pour l'info (pour l'apostrophe…).

Sev Snape : Merci de ta review.

Oxaline : Je suis contente que tu apprécies. Merci pour tes commentaires : je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire le passage chez Ron et Hermione. Et merci pour les vacances, elles étaient excellentes, bien qu'un peu courtes (comme toutes les vacances…).


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

Ce matin-là, c'est plutôt serein que Harry se réveilla. Il avait très bien dormi. Même jeudi matin n'avait pas été aussi calme, malgré l'excellente soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Sûrement à cause de la conversation qui avait suivi et qu'il avait su inévitable. Mais aujourd'hui il se réveillait emprisonné dans les bras de Draco et la discussion de la veille s'était plutôt bien passée. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient avancé. Bien sûr Draco n'avait pas encore rendu son verdict…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait '7h26'. Il allait bientôt sonner donc Harry entreprit de réveiller doucement le blond sachant que celui-ci préférait de loin ce genre de réveil à celui de la musique, certes mélodieuse, de l'objet destiné à cet effet. Les premières caresses sur le torse et la hanche gauche du blond ne le firent que remuer doucement. Quand Harry commença à embrasser son visage avec de multiples baisers légers il bougea plus franchement. Et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, c'est un Draco bien réveillé qui bascula le brun sur le dos pour répondre passionnément à ce baiser. Quand il commença à manquer d'air, Harry se recula légèrement.

'-Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

'-Une fois endormi, oui, très bien.

Harry se leva après un dernier baiser à son compagnon, enfila un caleçon et un peignoir puis se dirigea vers la cuisine préparer le café. C'est un Draco habillé et rasé qui s'installa en face de lui pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre qu'Harry ouvrit d'un geste de baguette, leur apportant un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Draco paya et partagea le journal. Ils se plongèrent dans les pages dont ils avaient hérité, mangeant seulement d'une main. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils échangèrent sans un mot leurs deux parties.

A 8h15, Harry se leva pour aller se préparer à son tour. Il retrouva le blond dans l'entrée dix minutes plus tard en train d'enfiler sa cape. Il fit de même.

'-Bonne journée Harry.

'-Toi aussi…

Au moment où le blond allait transplaner, le Gryffondor l'arrêta.

'-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Il regarda le blond faire une moue humoristique qui voulait dire « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » tandis que ces yeux disaient plutôt « Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux ». Ce dernier s'avança alors vers lui et l'embarqua dans un baiser époustouflant qui laissa Harry sans voix.

'-C'est ça que tu voulais ?

'-J'en demandais pas tant , sourit-il.

'-A ce soir…

Et il disparut dans un claquement caractéristique. Harry sortit alors de leur appartement commun pour se rendre au journal. Il avait prévu d'assister à la réunion de rédaction qui avait lieu à 9h ce jour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et pressa alors le pas.

Il était 9h02 quand il passa la porte de son service. Walter ne l'attendait pas mais d'un autre côté il n'était pas très tolérant quant aux retardataires. Il ne prit pas la peine de poser ses affaires dans son bureau et entra directement dans la salle de conférence, poussant un bref soupir de soulagement quand il constata que son chef n'était pas encore là. Quand ce dernier entra à peine une minute plus tard il ne fit aucune remarque sur la présence de Harry. Pendant un quart d'heure, il fit un rapide tour sur la mise en page de l'édition de la semaine, les articles du numéro suivant…

'-Bon, je pense qu'on a fait le tour pour ce qui est des affaires en cours. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a la grande soirée du ministère dans deux semaines. Certains d'entre vous sont partie prenante.

A ces mots, Harry fit une grimace. Tous ces soucis actuels lui avaient fait oublier ce 'léger détail', si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça !

'-Je cherche deux journalistes pour faire le compte-rendu et éventuellement un reportage sur certains des invités. Que ceux qui sont intéressés viennent me voir un peu plus tard dans la matinée. J'annoncerai mon choix mercredi. Sur ce, la réunion est terminée.

Tout le monde se levait, se dirigeant avec plus ou moins de rapidité vers le travail. Harry s'approcha de son chef.

'-Monsieur, vous auriez cinq minutes que je vous dise où j'en suis ?

'-Allons dans mon bureau, répondit celui-ci avec un signe d'assentiment.

Ils s'installèrent et Harry commença tout de suite son explication.

'-J'ai rencontré les gens dont vous m'aviez donné les noms. Le couple, les Pietariev, et M. Golgov cultivent des plantes, des Solero Silverado. Elles poussent normalement au Danemark. Je n'ai pas de preuve mais je pense qu'elles ont un rapport avec leurs symptômes. Ca, et une potion fabriquée clandestinement ici à Londres et vendue par correspondance et qu'ils ont reçue.

'-Et pour Mme. Brugniov ?

'-Et bien, elle n'a pas de jardin mais elle a passé quelques temps en Suède peu avant ses symptômes. Ca a peut-être un lien. D'autant qu'un des client de la potion était voisin de l'hôtel où elle était logée à Malmö. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'aille vérifier.

'-Et pour M. Soldernov ?

'-Il est fleuriste et il a été en contact ces plantes pour son travail. Pour ce qui est de la potion, ce n'est pas encore élucidé.

Et comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations sur la potion ? Excusez-moi d'être si curieux, mais je trouve que votre enquête a été particulièrement rapide.

'-Vous avez raison, j'ai été un peu aidé. Le professeur de cet étudiant menait une enquête de son côté et nos chemins se sont croisés. Alors on a partagé nos informations. Il est lui aussi revenu pour faire quelques recherches sur ces plantes qu'il connaît mal.

'-Parfait. Je pense que vous aurez bientôt fini ?

'-J'espère. Je vais classer un peu tout ça et j'irais à Malmö en début d'après-midi.

'-Très bien… Autre chose ?

'-Non Walter, j'ai fait le tour.

Son patron parut étonné.

'-Non, je ne vous demanderais pas d'être journaliste pour cette soirée… De toute façon, vous refuseriez ! A plus tard, ajouta-t-il en quittant le bureau, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

En se dirigeant vers son bureau, il songea à Draco et à cette soirée.

_« Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée qu'on y aille ensemble ? J'en ai envie et je suis sûr que ça lui plairait aussi, mais les autres… Et puis, est-ce que c'est vraiment le lieu pour ce genre de chose ? D'un autre côté, tout le monde vient avec son conjoint… »_

Il s'installa et sortit tous les parchemins sur lesquels les entretiens étaient notés ainsi qu'un autre sur lequel il avait écrit les informations fournies par Snape. Il relut le tout, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien laissé passer. Puis il se rendit deux étages au dessus dans la salle qui servait de bibliothèque au journal. Ne voulant pas chercher des heures, il s'adressa directement à la documentaliste.

'-Bonjour Sandy, comment vas-tu ?

'-Bien merci. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

C'était une jeune sorcière d'environ 25 ans, blonde, souriante, qui était très efficace dans son travail, ce qui avait bien aidé Harry à de nombreuses reprises.

'-Je cherche des renseignements sur une plante qui s'appelle Solero Silverado. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

'-Rien… Tu devrais aller voir sur la troisième étagère contre le mur à droite, là, il y a un livre sur les plantes rares.

'-Merci beaucoup.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et feuilleta l'ouvrage en question sans rien trouver. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux livres voisins qui traitaient aussi de botanique, sans plus de succès. Il décida donc de confier ses recherches à Jimmy.

De retour dans son bureau, il s'installa devant ses notes mais il se rendit rapidement compte que sans nouveaux éléments, il n'avancerait pas. Il fallait donc qu'il aille à Malmö. Il était juste midi donc il rédigea une note rapide pour les cuisines du journal et cinq minutes plus tard un sandwich, une carafe d'eau et une part de tarte au citron apparurent sur le coin de sa table de travail. Pendant qu'il mangeait, ses pensées dérivèrent.

_« Draco était plutôt de bonne humeur ce matin. J'espère qu'il va accepter de se lancer dans l'aventure de l'adoption. Même si, honnêtement, je ne suis pas très optimiste quant à notre réussite ! Mais ça serait tellement bien ! Un petit bout qui nous embêterait, qui nous réveillerait, qui nous aimerait… Le vrai bonheur ! Je suis heureux avec lui mais un enfant complèterait notre famille… Et puis, ça permettrait à un enfant de vivre mieux… »_

Quand il eut fini, il rassembla les parchemins, en prit quelques uns de vierge, enfourna le tout dans sa sacoche avec sa plume et de l'encre puis réduisit le tout qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il enfila sa cape et se dirigea vers le sous-sol pour transplaner.

Arrivé à Malmö, il se dirigea vers l'adresse que lui avait donné Séverus. Il remarqua l'hôtel mais ne s'y arrêta pas, préférant aller directement chez M. Poelbörg. Au moment où il sonna, il se trouva stupide. Il avait un peu oublié qu'on était en semaine et qu'il n'y avait sûrement personne. Il patienta quelques secondes et allait faire demi-tour au moment où une femme d'une quarantaine d'années lui ouvrit.

'-Bonjour madame, je cherche M. Poelbörg.

'-Je suis sa femme. Que puis-je pour vous ?

'-Je suis journaliste et j'aurais aimé lui poser quelques questions à propos d'une enquête que je mène. Mais peut-être que vous pourriez me répondre…

'-Je vous en prie, entrez.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon où une baie vitrée donnait sur un beau jardin, ce qui attira tout de suite l'œil de Harry. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir et se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre. Un grand parterre était entièrement composé de Solero Silverado.

'-Une de mes questions a déjà trouvé réponse…

Il discuta trois quarts d'heure avec la femme qui lui confirma que son mari cultivait ces plantes depuis des années, qu'il avait trouvé récemment un fournisseur peu cher pour la potion spécifique à leur entretien. Il avait été légèrement malade mais rien ne ressemblant à ce qu'avaient présenté les roumains, un rhume tout au plus.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers l'hôtel où il apprit que Mme. Brugniov avait bien résidé quelques jours ici. Il eu plus de mal à savoir qu'elle avait occupé une chambre au 1er étage, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'elle donnait directement sur le jardin des Poelbörg.

Comme il l'avait prévu avec Mme Poelbörg, il repassa chez elle en fin d'après-midi après s'être promener dans les rues de la ville. Son mari, qui était rentré entre temps, lui avait préparé trois plants de Solero Silverado. Harry recommanda au couple de ne plus utiliser le produit tant qu'ils n'auraient pas le fin mot de l'histoire et promit de les tenir au courant.

Il était 17h quand il rentra à Londres et décida de rentrer directement. Il porterait les plants à Séverus le lendemain. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, quand il passa la porte, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Draco. Il posa les plantes sur la table de l'entrée, le temps de se débarrasser de sa cape et de ses chaussures et c'est avec ses fleurs sous le bras qu'il entra dans le salon pour saluer son compagnon.

'-Salut mon cœur , dit-il en l'embrassant. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Mais Draco était plus intéressé par les plantes que par ce que disait Harry.

'-Draco ?

'-Bien, bien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Où tu les as eu , ajouta-t-il avec un regard envieux.

'-Je les aie récupérées lors de ma petite escapade en Suède aujourd'hui. Et y'en a une pour toi , lança-t-il en lui tendant un pot.

'-C'est vrai ?

A ce moment là, Harry trouva que le blond ressemblait à un petit enfant à qui on avait fait un cadeau.

'-Oui. Mais les deux autres, je les garde pour Séverus.

'-C'est pour ton enquête ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté en quoi elle consistait…

'-Oui, mais si je m'y mets maintenant, on sera en retard au Quidditch !

'-Tu as toujours de très bons arguments ! Tu me raconteras pendant le dîner.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement puis transplanèrent ensemble pour le stade de Quidditch à l'extérieur de la ville où ils se rendaient tous les lundi pour un entraînement. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils jouaient dans ce club. Cela leur permettait de faire une activité ensembles et de jouer l'un contre l'autre comme au temps de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ils ne se faisaient pas plus de cadeaux qu'à l'époque, même si Draco était maintenant moins violent.

Quand ils rentrèrent deux heures plus tard, ils s'installèrent pour dîner et Harry expliqua son enquête : les symptômes curieux, les cas groupés en Roumanie, le contact de tous les malades avec les plantes, la potion un peu modifiée…

'-Ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est comment cette potion et cette plante peuvent donner, quand elles sont mises en contact, de telles réactions.

'-J'imagine que c'est pour cela que tu veux que Séverus fasse des tests.

'-Exact. Et avec un peu de chance, il deviendra multicolore , plaisanta-t-il.

'-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait !

Après une petite pause, Draco relança.

'-Pourquoi m'as-tu rapporté un plant ?

'-Et bien, cette plante m'a l'air assez spéciale. Je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait peut-être…

'-Merci, ça me touche.

Ils étaient revenus s'installer dans le canapé du salon pendant que la vaisselle se faisait toute seule. Harry était allongé, Draco dans ses bras. Ils ne disaient rien, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

'-J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit Harry après un moment, soudain gêné.

'-Je t'écoute.

'-J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à la soirée des dix ans, dans deux semaines.

Harry regardait Draco qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

'-Mais j'y vais déjà à cette soirée… Je te rappelle que, même si ça hérisse pas mal de monde, je fais partie de ceux qu'on célèbre…

'-Je voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble, en tant que… couple, lâcha finalement le brun.

Il fixait toujours le Serpentard, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre et c'est actuellement à un Draco interloqué qu'il faisait face.

'-Tu, tu es sûr , demanda celui-ci après avoir cherché un peu ses mots.

'-Sûr et certain. Ca fait un moment que j'ai envie de quelque chose du genre et je cherchais une occasion. Il n'y a rien de mieux que cette soirée…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que le blond se jetait sur lui et l'embrassait de manière passionnée.

'-J'ai l'impression que l'idée te plait… , soupira Harry en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

'-Tu crois , questionna Draco, espiègle.

Ils ne purent continuer de parler, perdus dans leurs sensations.

Au moment où il allait s'endormir, les dernières pensées de Harry se portèrent vers cette fin de soirée.

_« La journée a été bien remplie… Je suis heureux ! Il ne manque pas grand-chose… J'espère qu'il me dira bientôt ce qu'il veut pour l'adoption… »_

* * *

Et voilà, on approche doucement de la fin (mais il y a encore quelques chapitres, c'est promis !). Merci de me soutenir pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours.

Réponses aux review :

Onarluca : J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Loryah : Effectivement, tout n'est pas résolu mais, je te promets, ils y arriveront ! Et oui, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à préférer les Happy End !

Sev Snape : Comme je viens de le dire, je préfère les fins heureuses… J'espère que cela te convient !

Vert Emeraude : et oui, ils sont réconciliés ! Et tu as pu voir dans ce chapitre, que ça va de mieux en mieux entre eux.

Oxaline : Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait très plaisir…

Corail Zaarea : Je vois bien ce que tu veux dire quand on se laisse embarquer dans la lecture… Ca m'est arrivé plus d'une fois, bien que moins souvent récemment puisque je n'ai pas Internet chez moi mais seulement à la fac… Pour ce qui est de l'adoption, tu imagines bien que si j'écris cette histoire c'est que je souhaite qu'un jour tous les couples sérieux puissent adopter, même si ils sont homos…

Vif d'or : Ravie que cette histoire te plaise... Et je trouve normal qu'un tel sujet apporte des questions. A mon avis, si ça en apporte pas, le couple n'est peut-être pas prêt à adopter... Enfin, c'est mon avis.


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent dans une ambiance aussi détendue que la veille. Pendant le petit déjeuner, alors que Draco lisait le journal, Harry l'observait en songeant aux derniers événements.

_« C'est quand même bien plus agréable comme ça… Ca devenait vraiment invivable entre nous. Et puis même si cette histoire ne débouche pas sur une adoption, au moins on aura progressé dans notre relation. Je pense que ça va en surprendre plus d'un de nous voir ensemble Draco et moi. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le bon moment ? C'est vrai, après tout une de nos seules chances pour adopter c'est de le faire en tant que célibataire. Et si tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble, ça ne nous aidera pas… »_

Il repoussa ces questions à plus tard quand il vit l'heure. Il embrassa rapidement le blond avant de partir.

'-Il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais rater Snape. Je veux le voir avant qu'il ne commence ses cours pour lui donner les plantes. J'espère qu'on aura bientôt des résultats… A ce soir mon cœur.

'-A ce soir. Passe une bonne journée.

Harry se rendit immédiatement à la faculté des sciences magiques où il intercepta le professeur de potions à la sortie d'une salle.

'-Bonjour M. Potter.

'-Bonjour. Je vous apporte comme promis les plants que j'ai pu récupérer en Suède. J'espère que cela pourra vous aider.

'-Venez, suivez-moi. J'ai déjà fait quelques expériences avec les plants de Roumanie.

'-Vous n'avez pas cours ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

'-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas cours avant cette après-midi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de l'ancien directeur de la maison Serpentard. Quand Harry pénétra dans la pièce, il eut un petit sourire, la pièce ressemblant exactement à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle était au premier sous-sol du bâtiment, voûtée, plusieurs chaudrons dans lesquels mijotaient quelques potions indéterminées étaient posés sur deux plans de travail. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait une grande étagère où on pouvait trouver un certain nombre d'ingrédients peu dangereux, les autres étant probablement rangés dans une réserve cachée.

'-Tenez, posez cela ici, dit Snape en désignant un coin de table, interrompant Harry dans son observation de la pièce.

D'un coup de baguette, il identifia les pots d'une étiquette 'Suède'.

'-J'ai fabriqué une potion normale et je l'ai testée, ainsi que celle qui est modifiée, sur les plants. Ce laboratoire est protégé par de multiples sorts et charmes comme vous pouvez vous en douter…

Harry eu une petite moue entendue. Cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde connaissant le passé d'espion de l'homme en face de lui. Même si les mangemorts avaient tous été jugés et emprisonnés dans les trois années qui avaient suivi la chute de Voldemort, Snape ne pourrait jamais oublier toutes ces précautions.

'-… En particulier, il y en a un qui colore l'air quand des particules se dégagent d'une de mes expériences.

'-Mais toutes les potions dégagent des vapeurs. Comment faites-vous la différence ?

'-J'ai l'habitude des couleurs… Revenons à notre problème du jour, voulez-vous. Il s'est dégagé de la potion modifiée quelques particules différentes de celles de la potion normale. Je les ai récupérées pour les analyser. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de réponses. Il faudrait voir avec les plants que vous avez rapportés ce que ça donne. Si vous avez le temps, on peut faire ça maintenant.

Harry se tourna un peu brusquement vers son ancien professeur de potion, surpris d'une telle proposition.

'-Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez qu'on travaille ensemble ? Je dois rêver…

'-On a déjà travaillé ensemble il y a quelques années… Et puis, je suis curieux de voir ce que Draco a réussi à vous enseigner…

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils travaillèrent sans interruption. Harry trembla un peu au début : se retrouver à faire des potions dans la même pièce que Snape lui rappelait des souvenirs plutôt douloureux. Mais il réussit finalement à prendre ses marques et se montra un assistant aussi efficace que possible. Un peu avant midi, Harry prit congé.

'-Je vais vous laisser. Je vais essayer de voir Hermione et il faut tout de même que je retourne au journal pour commencer à rédiger cet article.

'-Je vous contacte demain pour vous donner l'avancée de mes travaux. Sur l'heure du déjeuner, ça vous va ?

'-Très bien. A demain alors.

'-Et au fait, M. Potter, ajouta Severus au moment où Harry allait passer la porte, je vois que Draco a eu une bonne influence sur vous…

Harry n'ajouta rien et salua l'homme, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se présenta à la porte du bureau de son amie. Il frappa rapidement.

'-Toc, toc…

'-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

'-Je viens te sortir de ton bureau pour aller déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

'-Bonne idée ! On est parti.

Quand ils furent installés dans un petit restaurant indien près de l'université, dans le monde moldu, ils discutèrent tranquillement de leur boulot, de Samantha, des amis qu'ils avaient croisés récemment… A plusieurs reprises, Harry remarqua que Hermione voulait lui poser une question qui ne sortait pas. Et c'est finalement au moment du café, qu'elle se lança.

'-Harry, comment ça va avec Draco ?

La question fit sourire le brun.

'-Il m'a raconté qu'il était passé chez vous dimanche… Je te rassure, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je ne te dis pas que tout est résolu, mais j'espère que ça en prend le chemin. Et, non, tu n'auras pas plus d'explications !

'-Je n'en demande pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas !

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le restaurant, chacun repartant vers son travail.

Harry passa l'après-midi à rédiger son article et il était déjà tard quand il sortit de la rédaction. Quand il arriva chez lui vers 19h, Draco était installé sur le canapé du salon.

'-Bonsoir, beau blond, dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

'-Bonsoir… Comment va Severus ?

'-Plutôt bien… En tout cas, aussi bien que Snape puisse aller. J'étais assez déçu en le voyant, il était aussi pâle que d'habitude. Et pourtant il a fait des essais avec les plantes ! J'ai d'ailleurs passé la matinée à l'aider.

'-Répète ! s'étonna Draco.

'-Tu as bien entendu. J'ai travaillé sur des potions avec Séverus. C'est même lui qui me l'a proposé. J'en suis pas revenu… Au début, j'ai cru à une hallucination. Et puis non… Je crois que je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti.

Il s'était assis à côté de son compagnon, posant la tête sur son épaule. Il remarqua alors que Draco était en train de lire au moment de son arrivée.

'-Qu'est-ce que tu lis , demanda-t-il curieux.

Harry sentit le blond se raidir instantanément. Il se redressa et se tourna alors vers lui.

'-Draco ?

'-Tu ne vas pas être content…

'-Dis quand même.

'-J'ai trouvé ces documents dans ta sacoche.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles que Draco lui montrait. Il s'agissait du courrier que lui avait envoyé Mme. Smilt quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il n'avait toujours pas regardé.

'-Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans mes affaires ?

'-Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas mais… tu l'avais laissée sur la table de l'entrée et je l'ai fait tomber tout à l'heure et ces papiers s'en sont échappés.

'-Y'a pas de mal, t'inquiètes pas… Tu vas peut-être pouvoir me faire un résumé, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les lire.

'-Je n'ai pas encore tout lu. Il y a surtout des adresses d'associations.

'-Oui, des associations qui se battent pour l'adoption pour les couples homos surtout.

'-C'est ce que j'ai cru voir. Mais y'a aussi des documents qui doivent expliquer comment se déroule une adoption. Je n'ai pas encore détaillé.

'-On va peut-être pouvoir regarder cela ensemble mais je vais d'abord aller prendre ma douche, d'accord ?

'-OK, je vais voir ce que Delby nous a mis dans le frigo.

Quand Harry revint dans la cuisine, Draco était en train de préparer le dîner à partir de ce que l'elfe de maison qui venait chez eux trois fois par semaine avait acheté.

'-Oh je suis déçu…, soupira Harry en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours avant.

'-De quoi tu parles ?

'-Bah, de ta tenue , expliqua le brun, comme une évidence.

'-Et ben voyons… Je te rappelle tout de même qu'on est en hiver !

'-Je pourrais te réchauffer si il faut , répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le brun s'était approché de l'ancien Serpentard, ses mains s'étant glissées sous la chemise du blond en le caressant doucement la taille. Le blond se retourna et embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

'-J'y réfléchirais… En attendant, à table !

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent au salon et se penchèrent sur les papiers posés sur la table basse. Chacun prit quelques feuilles et rechercha des informations.

'-J'ai trouvé la liste des conditions à remplir pour l'adoption, et, tu sais quoi ? On ne les remplit pas , s'exclama Draco un peu désabusé.

'-Ca, on le savait déjà… Mais moi, ça m'empêche pas d'espérer. Tu me montres ?

Draco lui tendit le papier. Harry le détailla tranquillement.

'-Pour l'âge, tout va bien, on a plus de 28 ans. On n'est pas marié mais on vit ensemble depuis plusieurs années, ça devrait les satisfaire. Pour ce qui est de la santé, après ce qu'on a supporté tous les deux, je pense qu'on peut résister à tout ! On a un travail tous les deux, on gagne correctement notre vie… Bref tout va bien !

'-Tu oublies le fait qu'on soit deux hommes, remarqua le blond.

'-C'est vrai ? Tu as remarqué ?

'-Ah, ah, ah, ironisa Draco.

'-Moi, je trouve qu'il ne s'agit que d'un détail.

'-Oui, mais pas l'administration… soupira l'ancien Serpentard, désabusé.

Harry ne releva pas et le silence se fit à nouveau pendant qu'ils regardaient les papiers suivants. Mais le Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture.

_« Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Il ne m'a toujours pas dis si il veut qu'on se lance dans l'adoption mais d'un autre côté, il s'intéresse de près à nos chances. Es-ce que je dois comprendre qu'on est parti dans l'aventure ? Peut-être que je devrais carrément lui poser la question mais il risque de se refermer… On a retrouvé notre complicité, j'ai pas envie que ça change. »_

'-Il y a des associations qui font des réunions d'information. Tu préfèrerais peut-être cela plutôt que d'aller voir l'assistante sociale , interrogea Harry.

'-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas…

Draco avait posé les feuilles qu'il parcourait. Harry le regarda perplexe. Il semblait complètement perdu alors que rien de particulier ne s'était passé. Il regardait ses pieds, évitant les yeux du brun.

'-Je suis désolé Harry, ça va trop vite…

'-Qu'est ce qui va trop vite, mon cœur ? Je ne comprends pas.

'-Je… Je…

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, attrapa sa veste dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le balcon. Harry ne le suivit pas. Il savait que quand Draco était comme ça il ne pouvait rien faire, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il préféra se pencher sur les papiers que le blond avait lus en dernier. Il s'agissait du témoignage d'une jeune fille qui avait été élevée par un couple homosexuel, un de ces deux pères étant son père biologique. Elle racontait les moqueries à l'école, l'absence de reconnaissance de son deuxième père par les administrations ce qui avait posé de nombreux problèmes, la méfiance des gens dans la rue et même de ses grands-parents mais aussi l'amour qu'elle avait reçu, les moments de complicité avec ses parents, le quotidien identique à celui qu'on retrouvait dans n'importe quelle famille. Et sa petite fille était très heureuse avec ses deux grands-pères.

Harry reposa les feuillets et soupira doucement :

'-Et à tous les coups, il n'a vu que les points négatifs de cette histoire…, murmura-t-il.

Il se mit à observer son compagnon appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon qui fumait lentement une cigarette comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé. Il ne fumait quasiment plus depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais lui parler ou j'attends qu'il vienne me voir ? C'est quand même dingue, je ne sais même plus comment il va réagir ! Vivement que tout ça se termine, que tout revienne à la normale… Même si nos relations ont parfois été conflictuelles, et c'est pas peu dire, on a réussi à dépasser tout ça, on peut recommencer. »_

Harry attrapa sa baguette et transforma un des coussins du canapé en couverture qu'il attrapa en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée.

'-Tiens, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, dit-il en la posant sur les épaules du blond. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Draco haussa juste les épaules.

'-Comme tu veux, tu sais que je suis là. Je vais me coucher. Ne reste pas trop longtemps.

Et il l'embrassa doucement.

Harry se prépara lentement et se coucha, attrapant un livre sur sa table de nuit mais après un quart d'heure, il lisait toujours la même page. Il abandonna donc sa lecture et éteignit la lumière et se tourna comme pour dormir même s'il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas tant qu'il serait tout seul dans le lit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco entra le plus silencieusement possible, se préparant à son tour pour la nuit. Au moment où il s'allongeait et passait un bras autour de la taille du brun, Harry poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

Draco se tendit brièvement puis se blottit un peu plus contre son amant et lui souffla à l'oreille un simple mot.

'-D'accord.

Harry se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il l'embrassa puis posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule du blond pour ce qui allait probablement être une très bonne nuit.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Avec un peu de retard, mais bon… En fait, si je suivais ce que je m'étais fixé, je ne publierai même pas car je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre suivant et normalement j'attends d'avoir un chapitre d'avance. Mais les dernières semaines ont été très studieuses (j'avais un concours super important cette semaine) et j'avais envie de passer un peu à autre chose ! Et c'est promis, j'essaie de faire rapidement la suite, même si j'ai un peu du mal à écrire en ce moment.

En tout cas, merci pour vos messages, c'est toujours aussi agréable !

Réponses aux review :

Onarluca : Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Et donc, la suite…

Sev Snape : Pour l'enfant éventuel de Harry et Draco, il faut lire cette fic jusqu'au bout !

Vert Emeraude : Merci de ton petit mot.

Tama : J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes

Mione-90 : Ravie de compter une nouvelle lectrice ! J'espère effectivement que écrire sur ce genre de sujet peut faire un peu réfléchir…

Vega 264 : Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Super ! La soirée où Harry et Draco s'affichent ensemble devraient être dans 2 chapitres (sauf contretemps ! ).

Vif d'or : Oui, Harry lui fait visiblement très plaisir !

Oxaline : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement, ça va mieux mais tout n'est pas encore arrangé !


	12. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Bon, tous les personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling. Merci à elle de les avoir créer pour notre plaisir à tous.

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Harry Potter. Seulement pour l'écriture parce que pour ce qui est d'en lire… Au moment où je publie, cette fic n'est pas terminée mais elle est déjà bien avancée. Je vous promets d'aller au bout de cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Donner moi votre avis !

Merci à Eléna pour ses commentaires et ses corrections.

Pour information, j'utilise 'Draco' plutôt que 'Drago'. Par contre, il est possible que j'utilise les deux orthographes de son nom de famille ('Malefoy' et 'Malfoy'). Dans le même ordre d'idée, si j'en venais à utiliser ce personnage, j'utiliserai 'Snape' plutôt que 'Rogue'.

Désolée pour cette longue attente (j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il y a encore quelques personnes pour lire mon histoire…). Mais je ne vous avais pas oublié, promis ! Et je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour la suite.

Merci à celles (et ceux) qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11

Le week-end commençait dans quelques heures mais Draco était déjà rentré. Il avait travaillé pendant la nuit et était donc rentré tôt ce vendredi. Il avait dormi un peu le matin mais il était maintenant bien réveillé en ce milieu d'après-midi. Il se trouvait dans le salon et s'occupait comme il pouvait, visiblement préoccupé : il redressa deux livres sur une étagère, s'assit sur le canapé trois minutes puis se releva brusquement pour enchaîner avec deux tours de la pièce. C'est ce moment que choisit un hibou pour toquer à la fenêtre. Draco soupira doucement, soulagé, en se dirigeant vers l'animal. Il décrocha la lettre, flatta l'oiseau qui, après un petit cri, s'installa sur son perchoir dans la pièce. Le blond lu la missive après s'être tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Je me suis renseignée, il n'y a aucun problème pour que vous vous présentiez ce soir à la réunion. Elle a lieu à 20h30. J'espère que vous y trouverez des réponses.

Bien à vous.

Mme Smilt »

Il ferma doucement les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées.

_« J'espère que cette réunion pourra nous aider dans notre décision. D'accord on se lance dans l'adoption mais quel moyen est le plus judicieux pour arriver à nos fins ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut être de bons parents, mais les gens biens pensants des gouvernements ne voient pas pareils, alors quoi ? J'espère vraiment qu'on y arrivera, un enfant ici apporterait tellement de bonheur… Et puis je suis persuadé qu'on lui apporterait beaucoup aussi. »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Il aimait voir que Harry était dans son bureau. Il l'imaginait devant son bureau en train de fignoler l'article du moment, discuter avec son assistant, se faire draguer par une nouvelle secrétaire qui espérait avoir une chance avec le célibataire le plus couru du tout Londres sorcier… Mais il fut étonné de constater que l'aiguille portant le portrait de Harry était pointée sur 'trajet'. Il regarda alors sa montre qui indiquait seulement 15h. Il était plutôt perplexe quant à ce retour précoce et vérifia alors l'horloge portant leurs deux images. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit.

_« Et peut-être bientôt une troisième avec notre enfant. »_

Mais il la rejeta rapidement, se concentrant sur son compagnon. A cet instant, l'aiguille bougea pour se stabiliser sur 'maison'. Il se leva alors pour aller accueillir le brun.

-Bonjour mon cœur ! Comment ta garde s'est-elle passée , salua Harry tout en embrassant un blond toujours perplexe.

-Bien, bien, quelques potions fortifiantes, deux de sommeil profond, rien de bien méchant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

-Oh, mais si ça ne te plait pas je peux repartir , taquina Harry.

-Eh ! J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais il est rare que tu rentres en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

-En fait, ça m'arrive assez régulièrement mais tes journées ne te permettent pas toujours de le constater… Souvent quand je viens te chercher à l'hôpital, c'est parce que j'ai terminé tôt. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai fini mon article. Il est enfin parti à la relecture !

-Et alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé avec Séverus ?

-Il s'agit d'une sorte de réaction allergique. Un composant des fleurs de la plante et un de la potion réagissent ensemble et passent dans les poumons des personnes qui s'en occupent. La potion naturelle possède aussi ce composé mais en quantité infinitésimale.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'un composé volatile se créé. Alors pourquoi seulement les jardiniers sont atteints ? Et encore, pas tous puisque le suédois que tu as rencontré n'était pas malade… Et puis il y a cette femme qui n'avait fait qu'être présente dans l'hôtel voisin…

-En fait, ce composé a une durée de vie très courte. Pour ce qui est de M. Poelbörg, il a tellement manipulé cette plante et la potion originelle qu'il était immunisé. Pour ce qui est de Mme Brugniov, elle est de santé plutôt fragile d'une part et d'autre part elle se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre à un moment où M. Poelbörg s'occupait de ses plantes.

-Finalement, ce n'était pas très grave…

-Non, mais ça aurait pu l'être beaucoup plus si les proportions de la potion de contrebande avaient été un peu différentes… Enfin, c'est fini. Walter va sûrement me proposer autre chose la semaine prochaine. Mais pour l'instant, on a tout le week-end pour nous ! C'est pas génial, ça ?

-Si, c'est vraiment super !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire , repartit le brun. Vu l'heure, on pourrait partir en week-end. Je ne sais pas…, un tour en Irlande, par exemple ?

-C'est une bonne idée, mais… et bien, je préférerais qu'on parte seulement demain, répondit Draco, presque timidement.

-Si tu veux, mais c'est dommage. Pourquoi, tu veux rester là ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers la table basse, attrapa un des papiers qui s'y trouvait et le tendit à Harry qui le regarda sans comprendre.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Mais regarde ! Tu vois quoi sur cette feuille ?

-C'est la liste des associations que nous a donnée Mme Smilt.

-Et… ?

-Et quoi ?

Harry ne semblait pas comprendre où le blond voulait en venir.

-Bon sang, Harry, soupira Draco. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Il y a une réunion ce soir. C'est écrit là : 'réunion le premier vendredi de chaque mois'.

-Et tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-Non, je veux qu'on fasse une partie d'échec ! Bien sûr que je veux qu'on y aille. C'est pas toi qui me disait qu'on avait besoin d'informations pour faire notre choix en toute connaissance de cause ?

-Si, si, bien sûr…

Après une petite pause, le brun reprit :

-Bon, et bien on repousse l'Irlande à plus tard ! La réunion est à qu'elle heure ?

-20h30. On peut se faire un resto avant…

-Bonne idée !

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir dîner dans un petit restaurant moldu où ils avaient leurs habitudes, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Elle était située dans les locaux mêmes de l'association, au deuxième étage d'un vieil immeuble du centre de Londres. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes en avance. Deux couples discutaient près de la porte d'entrée tandis qu'un autre était à l'avant de la salle parlant avec deux femmes et un homme qui semblaient être les organisateurs. D'autres personnes arrivèrent, seules ou en couple, et après quelques minutes la réunion commença alors qu'ils étaient une petite vingtaine dans la salle. Draco avait insisté pour s'installer dans le fond de la salle, mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces moldus.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je m'appelle John et je suis un des permanents de l'association. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux. J'espère que les informations que vous aurez ce soir vous aideront pour vos adoptions. Et sachez que vous pouvez contacter l'association quand vous voulez. Je voulais aussi signaler que nous avons des groupes de paroles qui peuvent vous soutenir si besoin. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Pour commencer, sachez que la loi en Grande-Bretagne ne permet pas l'adoption par un couple homo. Elle est possible pour des célibataires, théoriquement qu'ils soient homme ou femme, même si dans les faits, les femmes adoptent plus facilement. Ca reste tout de même possible. Mais pendant les démarches, il y a des entretiens : avec un psychologue, une assistante sociale… Et certains sont franchement réfractaires aux homos… Pas tous évidemment, mais la majorité…

-Il n'y a pas des pays qui permettent l'adoption par tous , demanda un grand noir au troisième rang.

-Si effectivement : les Pays-Bas, et l'Espagne depuis peu. Beaucoup d'associations, dont la notre, se battent au niveau européen pour que ça soit accepté partout. Mais ne vous faite pas trop d'illusion, même si c'est légal certains sont encore très réticents et cela reste difficile… Bien sûr, quelques demandes ont abouti et c'est un bon début mais beaucoup reste à faire…

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui avait poussé un gros soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

-C'est rien…

-Harry, tu n'as jamais su mentir, murmura le blond.

Le brun eut un petit sourire désolé.

-C'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir réussir. Si seulement on réussit…

-Que d'optimisme ! Ne te décourage pas… Et puis, tu as fait le plus dur, tu m'as convaincu moi du bien fondé de notre désir , reprit l'ancien serpentard avec un clin d'œil.

Draco regardait toujours le brun qui semblait réfléchir, puis celui-ci se redressa un sourire aux lèvres et embrassa rapidement le blond.

La réunion se poursuivit. On leur expliqua les démarches de l'adoption en Grande-Bretagne, on leur donna une liste des organismes habilités… A la fin, ils inscrivirent leurs coordonnées sur une feuille pour que l'association puisse les contacter en cas de besoin.

Les deux sorciers rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux. Draco était perdu dans ses pensées.

_« Maintenant, il faut qu'on décide… Est-ce qu'on adopte en tant que couple ? Mais dans ce cas-là, il faut qu'on déménage. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'arriver dans un pays et faire une demande d'adoption dans la foulée plaide vraiment en notre faveur ! Dans ce cas, il faut que l'un de nous adopte en tant que célibataire. Mais Harry m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de cette solution… Et pourtant, je suis persuadé que c'est notre seule chance… Il va juste falloir le convaincre ! »_

Il redressa la tête pour constater que son compagnon était lui aussi en pleine réflexion. Harry marchait tranquillement à ses côtés, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Draco en profita pour le détailler : un peu plus petit que lui, les cheveux relativement courts mais toujours aussi en désordre que du temps de Poudlard, ses yeux verts qui le faisaient fondre toujours cachés derrière des lunettes même si celle-ci avaient maintenant des montures fines. Les vêtements d'hiver que le brun portait laissaient tout de même deviner qu'il avait une carrure plutôt sportive. Draco se prit à imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler leur enfant.

_« Une petite fille blonde avec les mêmes yeux que Harry… Ca serait extraordinaire. D'un autre côté, ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi : si elle me regardait avec de tels yeux, je crois que je lui passerais tout ! Un peu comme Harry. Parfois, il me fait faire ce qu'il veut avec un simple regard. Mais bon, il ne faut pas que je m'emballe… Cet enfant, il ne sera sûrement pas comme on l'aura imaginé… Mais on l'aimera quand même, j'en suis sûr ! »_

Pendant ce temps, il continuait à jeter des coups d'œil à Harry qui finit par s'en rendre compte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , interrogea ce dernier.

Draco ne cacha pas le pétillement de ses yeux, ce qui laissa le brun visiblement perplexe. L'ancien serpentard avisa l'entrée de leur immeuble. Il attrapa la main de 'son homme' et courut presque jusqu'à leur appartement. A peine la porte refermée, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Harry pour un baiser des plus enflammés. Ils abandonnèrent immédiatement leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures et tout en continuant à s'embrasser, ils se dirigèrent de manière assez désordonnée vers leur chambre. Les arrêts étaient fréquents et Draco ne savait plus vraiment à qui ils étaient dus. Ils en profitaient pour approfondir une caresse, détacher trois boutons, dégager la chemise du pantalon de l'autre… Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Draco avait encore sa chemise sur les épaules mais il avait perdu son pantalon et ses chaussettes alors qu'au contraire Harry portait encore son jean. Ils tombèrent immédiatement sur le lit, le brun recouvrant le blond de son corps. Mettant fin au baiser, Harry prit appui sur un coude pour mieux regarder son compagnon. Ses yeux glissèrent très lentement sur son cou, puis sur son torse. Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait les émeraudes flamboyantes qui le déshabillait. Les caresses avaient doucement repris, surtout de la part du brun, l'ancien serpentard étant complètement perdu dans le plaisir. C'est seulement quand il sentit la main droite de son compagnon passée dans son caleçon et commencer à tendrement se promener sur son sexe qu'il réagit et brusquement retourna la situation pour finir de déshabiller Harry. Dans le même temps, et s'en trop comprendre comment, il perdit sa chemise et son caleçon, sûrement un coup de la magie ! Il commençait à descendre sur le torse de son amant, s'attardant sur la clavicule droite, la main gauche glissant sur les fesses et la droite se rapprochant des testicules du brun. A ce moment-là, Harry reprit les commandes de leurs ébats.

-Ce soir, c'est pour toi… souffla ce dernier.

Draco en frémit d'anticipation. C'était généralement lui qui menait la danse mais quand Harry prenait la direction, il savait qu'il ne perdait pas au change, loin de là. Et la suite lui donna une fois de plus raison. Quand une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble, le blond ne laissa pas Harry se retirer tout de suite en le serrant fort contre lui.

Le réveil fût à nouveau très doux ce samedi matin-là, tout comme il l'avait été depuis une semaine. Draco, qui avait émergé le premier, se tourna doucement vers le brun et l'observa tendrement. Ses pensées revinrent rapidement sur ce à quoi il songeait en rentrant de la réunion la veille au soir. Il en était toujours persuadé, l'adoption par un seul d'entre eux, en tant que célibataire était la meilleure solution, en tout cas celle qui avait le plus de chance d'aboutir et ce rapidement. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son compagnon et se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry fit son apparition, visiblement mal réveillé, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement avant d'aller se servir du café. Après un moment sans parler, l'ancien gryffondor proposa le voyage en Irlande dont ils avaient parlé la veille.

-Bonne idée, ça nous fera du bien de nous sortir de chez nous ! répondit le blond en sachant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il recule trop pour faire part à Harry de son idée. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait profiter du calme.

Ils préparèrent chacun un sac qu'ils réduisirent d'un coup de baguette. Après s'être chaudement vêtu, ils transplanèrent ensemble vers la côte près de Galway. Il faisait grand beau et, bien qu'il fasse froid, ils se promenèrent toute la journée. Ils déjeunèrent au chaud dans une petite auberge avant de repartir. Pendant l'après-midi, alors que tout c'était bien passé jusque là, la discussion retomba sur les enfants.

-Je suis heureux pour Ron et Hermione, et je suis sûr que Sam sera ravie d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur , disait Harry.

-Ouais, encore un rouquin à l'horizon , plaisanta Draco.

-J'ai hâte de voir notre enfant jouer avec eux… murmura le brun.

A ce moment-là, Draco se dit que s'était le bon moment mais il ne savait pas trop comment formuler ses pensées. Comme il n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, Harry s'était tourné vers lui.

-Mon cœur ? A quoi tu penses ?

-Et bien… J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense vraiment que l'un de nous deux devrait adopter en tant que célibataire…

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu crier au scandale, il poursuivit.

-C'est vrai quoi ! Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de déménager et je pense que si on arrivait dans un pays et que juste après on fasse une demande d'adoption, ça paraître un peu louche. Et en plus, comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, on a une vie ici : un travail, des amis… Pourrais-tu vraiment quitter tout ça ? Alors quoi, se battre pour essayer de faire reconnaître le droit des couples homos d'avoir des enfants ? Ca risque de prendre des années, si seulement ça aboutit… Non, vraiment, notre meilleure chance c'est qu'on essaie en temps que célibataire.

Draco avait dit tout ça en regardant la mer, n'osant pas regarder son compagnon de peur que le voir l'arrête dans son élan. Il garda cette position un moment, attendant les contre-arguments. Mais ceux-ci ne venant pas, il se tourna lentement. Le visage de son vis-à-vis était fermé. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce que pouvait ressentir le brun et il trouva que cela se reproduisait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps.

-S'il te plait, Harry, réponds-moi. Cris-moi dessus si tu veux, même si je préfèrerais que tu évites mais dis-moi…

Après un autre moment de silence, Harry se rapprocha et se serra contre lui. C'est le visage blotti dans son cou qu'il lui répondit.

-Je sais que tu as raison mais ça fait mal… Parce que ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on se sépare… Qu'on prenne chacun un appartement, qu'on ne s'affiche pas ensemble… Pas qu'on le faisait jusque là mais j'avais vraiment envi d'aller avec toi à cette soirée… Et même en faisant tout ça c'est loin d'être gagné… C'est vraiment frustrant. Et puis qui de nous deux va avoir la chance d'être l'heureux papa ? C'est vrai, on tire au sort ? J'ai vraiment pas envi de te priver de cette joie mais j'aimerais aussi que ça soit moi… Alors, comment on peut faire, hein ?

Draco attrapa le menton de son gryffondor et l'embrassa doucement et c'est front contre front qu'il poursuivit.

-Et bien, je vois les choses un peu autrement. C'est vrai qu'il va falloir prendre un deuxième appartement, c'est vrai qu'il va falloir être patient, et prudent mais… Ceux qui s'occupent de l'adoption, ils sont moldus, non ? Ils ne nous connaissent pas ? Alors qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de nous montrer aux sorciers ? En tout cas à nos amis. Et puis si j'ai bien compris, ils demandent à l'entourage si la personne qui veut adopter et quelqu'un de bien… Il suffit de leur dire « d'oublier » qu'on est ensemble…

-Tu ne peux sérieusement pas envisager de demander à nos amis de mentir pour nous ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Et je suis sûr que ça ne les dérangerait pas, si c'est pour notre bonheur…

-Mouais… Et qui adopte, toi qui as pensé à tout ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que j'aimerais vraiment être le père « officiel » de cet enfant mais je sais que toi aussi et que c'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on adopte en tant que couple, pour qu'il n'y ait pas lésé…

-On pourrait se lancer tous les deux…

-Ca risquerait d'être difficile à gérer. Surtout pour éviter de faire des gaffes auprès de l'administration…

-Sauf si on ne se lance pas en même temps, poursuivit Harry, le sourire étant revenu sur son visage.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Et bien, j'adopte le premier et toi le deuxième ! Ca peut être l'inverse si tu préfères, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air du serpentard.

-Tu… tu es sérieux ? Deux enfants ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ca serait super non ? renchérit-il en se lovant dans les bras du blond.

_« Deux enfants… Oui, c'est une idée. Ils pourraient jouer ensemble, se taper dessus, se piquer leurs jouets, se défendre l'un l'autre à l'école, faire des bêtises ensembles … »_

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage du blond.

-J'ai l'impression que l'idée te plait…

-Assez, oui.

Ils avaient repris leur promenade, le soir tombant. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel sans avoir prononcé plus de paroles, chacun réfléchissant de son côté.

C'est seulement plus tard, quand ils se couchèrent, que le sujet revint.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut y arriver , demanda doucement Harry.

-Je crois que ça vaut vraiment le coup d'essayer. Et rien ne nous empêche de nous battre par ailleurs pour que l'adoption par un couple homo soit légale… Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour on pourra reconnaître l'enfant que l'autre aura adopté ?

Harry embrassa tendrement Draco avant d'ajouter :

-Je t'aime, toi et tes idées très… serpentardes !

-Je t'aime et entre mes idées et ton courage, je crois qu'on a toutes nos chances !


End file.
